The Great Kidnap
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Two years after saving the world from Edward Bailey's red mercury bomb, Natalia is happily settled in her apartment working through her life with Han turning up every now and then, taking her out to amazing places and then leaving again. She struggles with the inconsistency but Han is everything she ever wanted, however with tension getting high, things get a little out of hand.
1. Skittles and Sketches

**I'm back baby, and so is Natalia! Introducing (very proudly) the sequel to 'The Great Seduction'!**

 **I own nothing save for characters of my own creation and the plotline and this is for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made from this blah, blah blah-let's just get reading already!**

 **(If you can't tell, I am very excited about this)**

 **Love you all!**

* * *

Stuffing my hand into my bag, I brought out a handful of Skittles then began to let them slide into my mouth, grinning as my tongue lapped up the sweet taste then I began to chew, slowly so that I could savour the taste before consuming some more.

Humming along to the song on my I-pod, I shuffled my feet with the rhythm, lifting my hands to dance along despite the fact I was in the middle of the street. Who cares? If you got the beat, you gotta move your feet.

Tipping back my head I threw another couple of Skittles into my mouth then frowned, looking through my songs to find another one with an upbeat tempo. Eyes so focused on my screen that I didn't look where I was going.

The traffic was racing through at the rare occurrence of a green light and although the rushing sound of the cars were all around me, the music drowned most of it out so unwittingly, I stepped out onto the road. When a horn blared at me, screaming in fury I looked up and yelped but a hand grabbed my arm and tugged me back, forcing back onto the sidewalk as the driver shouted. "Watch where you're going!"

"Slow the hell down!" I bellowed back then turned to thank the person who had probably saved my life. Lifting my eyes I did not even catch a glimpse of the guy before lips were pressed firmly against mine and there was a hand on my back, pulling me closer still. A few people wolf whistled and I squeaked, eyes shut upon instinct and refusing to open from shock before they shot open and I saw a very familiar face. "Han!" I gasped as he pulled back from me then smirked.

"Still an attracter of trouble I see." He murmured to me in that god damn sexy voice and I shivered at the sound, not pulling away from him.

"Huh?" I blinked, too caught up in his scent, eyes and that cocky smirk he had plastered on his mouth. "Oh, right." I blushed sheepishly. "Probably why you came running so fast." I answered then flung my arms around him. "You're here!"

"Yes, I am." He answered bluntly. "Now do you need me to make sure you get home unscathed?" I tilted my head back, smirking at him.

"I'm a big girl, I can walk myself home." He cocked an eyebrow at me disbelievingly as I drew back then poured some more of my sweets into my mouth. Suddenly the bag was gone and I blinked as Han frowned at the contents, poking his finger inside before drawing out the red ones, my favourites. "Hey! No fair, that is crossing a very dangerous line." I warned him, springing forwards but he had already thrown them all into his mouth, snatching them from me. "You jerk!" I pouted, thumping my fist at his chest then lunged for the bag but he lifted it up out of my reach. "You are so dead." I growled at him as he retained his overly confident look on his face.

"Is that all you got Natalia Sophie Francesca?" Damn him, damn him to hell. He can't calm my temper by just speaking my name like that! There has to be some sort of law against it, if not then I'll damn well make one!

"Jackass." I pouted, crossing my arms across my chest as he finished the packet off then slipped the packet into the bin. "I paid good money for that bag. It's my end of week treat!" He grinned so I turned and began to walk away, crossing over the street then made to leave him behind but Han seemed to have other ideas.

His strong arms curled around me and I instantly inhaled sharply, untamed attraction spilling from me as I instinctively leaned back into him as his face carefully leaned into the side of my head, burying into my hair which hung loose over my shoulders to cover my ears against the wintery cold.

When I heard the crinkle of paper, I looked down to see him offering me a large brown paper bag. Inside were two hot muffins. One plain, one chocolate. I love this guy. "You are forgiven." I decided simply, burying my hand inside then drew out the chocolate muffin, taking a large bite then turned to Han. "How long?"

"Not long. A few days." He answered with a soft sigh, pulling me to him away from the centre of the street so that no one would knock into us. His arms wound around my waist and he gazed down at me, letting go with one hand to brush back my hair as I ignored my muffin to pay him attention.

"I missed you." I murmured to him and he nodded his head, hand resting to the side of my face whilst his thumb brushed away some stray crumbs with a tiny smile of amusement.

"I know. I'm sorry." Shaking my head I leaned forwards and hugged him, resting my head against his toned chest as he sighed deeply. We stayed like that for a time, drawing comfort one another but then I sensed Han tensing his right shoulder, twitching slightly so I pulled back and frowned at him.

"What's wrong?" He gave me a meaningful look and my eyes widened slightly before I lowered my voice. "You're hurt? Damn fool. Come on, I'll patch you up." I tugged on his arm and marched him back to my apartment, this time taking extra caution as we crossed the roads and Han kept his face hidden from the cameras and I did the same, sneaking into the building. "What happened?"

"Just a contract." He answered simply, not going into any further detail. Sometimes I hated the way he kept me very carefully separate from his other life, never combing the two so I never knew exactly what was happening and what he was doing, which made me worry however I understood that for him, I was his kind of sanctuary, his solitude where he could put that part of him aside. I had to compromise and for Han, I was willing to do it. It was no worse than if I were a soldier's wife, I suppose, she would feel the same worries I did, however circumstances were often entirely different.

I unlocked my door then kicked it open, striding inside and flung off my coat, scarf and hat to get out my first aid kit, glancing over to Han who took off his coat, jacket and then his shirt as he sat down painfully in a seat. "Han?" I murmured softly to him as I approached him. I'll admit, my eyes did flicker rather intriguingly over his torso as he opened his eyes and looked at me.

He sat forwards and I looked at his back. My eyes widened with horror. "Han, that's…" He had been hurt bad. _Really_ bad. There was blood pooling from the patch he had covered the wound with but it was completely red and there were dried rusty trails trailing down his back. "You have to go to hospital." He shook his head. "Han." I growled in warning but he shot me a look. "Han I'm serious, this looks bad." I said as I peeled it back, wincing as I saw the deep stab wound. "Please…"

"Just clean it for me." He answered in a dark tone and I sighed, closing my eyes. Saying nothing more I took a cloth that I had dampened and began to wash away the blood, the cracked stains on his back slowly rubbing away and I made several trips back to the sink to clean out the cloth, the warm water soon completely red.

I used cotton balls to swab around the wound, disinfected it then put in a few stitches to keep it together. Good thing I was trained for this kind of thing. When I had pressed the disinfectant to Han's wound he had hissed slightly but then clenched his jaw tightly to hold back any further sound.

Once a fresh patch had been placed over his wound and I had taped it down, I set about clearing up as Han went over to the bedroom, opened a drawer of his things then pulled on a fresh shirt. Tossing the kit away I drained the water then scrubbed the sink clean, scrubbing fiercely through narrowed eyes.

Slowly his arms slipped around me from behind and instantly I relaxed, exhaling to relieve the tension from my body as Han kissed my shoulder gently. "Thank you." He murmured to me softly and I closed my eyes, unable to look at him.

With his arms still about me I dried my hands, looking out to the snow filled city, pale clouds still hanging low overhead with the threat of a snowstorm looming not too far away. Han's hand brushed against the inward curve of my waist, his head still resting on my shoulder as he relaxed against me and I against him, though I still kept my eyes facing forwards.

"Han." I said and he lifted his head, looking at me as I carefully in his arms, finally turning my green eyes to face his dark orbs. "Please don't keep soldiering on." I murmured to him, lifting a hand to brush my fingers against his face which remained firm and expressionless. "Just…take care of yourself. Please, for my sake as much as yours."

Without a word he smoothly reached down and touched his lips to mine, making me exhale softly into him before turning my face upwards to reach him better. His hand slid around to the back of my neck then tangled his fingers into my hair, his breath hitching slightly as I fisted my hand into his shirt, pulling him closer to me whilst my tongue suggestively touched the borders of his mouth.

He drove me insane with want, even after two years of seeing each other. It was hard sometimes, there were cases when I would go months without seeing him before he would turn up again but then other times he would be back every couple of days and once, he even stayed for a full three weeks without leaving. It was a crazy patchwork quilt, misshapen and unpredictable with what was going to come next but all the same, I could hardly complain. I loved Han and although neither of us had really admitted it yet, I knew that we were reaching that stage where it would be okay to say the words out loud.

Suddenly Han pulled back and his head turned to look at a canvas in the corner of my studio, covered by a large sheet and he tilted his head to the side with curiosity. "Want to see?" I whispered and he nodded his head. Another thing about Han, he genuinely liked my art. Loved it even. He once spent an hour going through just one scrapbook and I couldn't pull him away with it. He said he liked the way I caught life in every single creation, with the light and colours.

He followed me over as I reached out and carefully pulled the sheet away, revealing the canvas's proud display as Han stood back and gazed at it. It was a blossom tree, petals caught on an imaginary wind, pale pink with an azure blue sky caught like shards among the branches.

I said nothing, rolling the sheet up in my arms then tossed it aside as Han's eyes wandered freely over the painting, which was admittedly one of my less adventurous creations but pretty all the same. "It's going for auction." I said to him quietly, standing at his side as his arm curled around me. "In two days at the gallery on Nineteenth Street." Turning my face I could not hold back my smile as I placed my hand on his shoulder then leaned against it, content with simply studying his face as he gazed at my newest artwork.

For a while he said nothing before finally, he looked down at me. "You are too talented." He spoke quietly and I instantly warmed at his words. "Now, what do you want to do?"

"Honestly? Just stay here." I admitted and he turned his body to face me, leaning down to press his cheek to mine. "Maybe order takeout and I'm pretty sure I have a good stock of cookies in the cupboard." Han chuckled, shaking his head.

"Your sugar craving is going to make you fat one day." I pouted then punched him in the gut, making him grunt and double over as I smartly stepped back from him.

"You can take that back or you're sleeping on the sofa." I announced but when his eyes slowly rose to meet mine, fire burning in their depths, I realised that I was now in some deep trouble. "Holy crap!" I yelped then darted away. "I come in peace! E.T phone home!" Leaping over the sofa I tried to run to my bedroom where I could barricade myself inside until Han gave up the chase. No such luck.

He barrelled me over as I leaped, the both of us crashing into the sofa then tumbled from the cushions as Han tried to grab my wrists and pin me down but I twisted, wriggling out from beneath him then flipped him over, careful of his wound then scrambled to my feet. "This is not mature behaviour!" I yelled over my shoulder, using the table to separate us as Han lowered his stance, moving to mirror me whenever I made to move off somewhere. "And completely irrational!" He smirked then suddenly darted forwards, sliding over the table and grabbed me before I could escape. "No! Don't do it!" I pleaded him as he lifted me up into his arms, writhing like a snake. "Han! I swear you'll be sleeping on the STREET unless you put me down right NOW!"

He laughed. Then when he had me pinned down on the sofa, he began to tickle me. I squealed and yelled, squirming beneath him as he found all my sensitive spots until finally I was burning with laughter, giggling like a schoolgirl until finally he stopped, firmly holding my hands down as he gazed into my eyes.

His were soft, warm although there was a slight tension in them, watching me carefully as my smile began to fade. "Han?" I murmured his name and he sighed, going lax against me so I shifted beneath him, turning onto my side to face him as we curled into one another, his fore finger stroking the side of my face as I closed my eyes and simply absorbed his presence, the gentle caress soothing me until I was drifting in and out of sleep, lulled by the sensation of his closeness until I felt him shift, pulling away from me.

I moaned softly, blinking myself awake as Han walked over to the cupboards and began to make himself something to eat. "Hungry?" He asked me in his mellow voice but I shook my head, yawning with a stretch. I hadn't realised how tired I was until now. Perhaps an early night's sleep was exactly what I needed. Shower first.

Slipping away into my bedroom I grabbed a set of slacks and a tank top to wear for pyjamas as well as my towel then stepped into a hot shower, twisting my hair up to keep it from getting wet then listened as Han cooked something.

My music blaring from my I-pod, I began to sing along, not caring that my voice could shatter glass. I could feel Han smirking from the kitchen. Once I was all squeaky clean I jumped out, dancing along as I continued to sing mockingly, pulling on my pyjamas then pulled on a hoodie over the top, grabbing my music pod and slipped it into my pocket as I walked back into the kitchen.

My stomach rumbled when I inhaled the mouth-watering scent of grilled chicken, rice and heaven knows what else. Now I was regretting telling Han I wasn't hungry. He looked back at me then pushed a plate outwards and instantly I brightened. "You gem." I sighed, grabbing the plate as well as a knife and fork before carrying it over to the table, sitting down to eat. "So what's the plan for you?"

"Stay here." He answered simply. "Until I get a call." Stupid phone. Do you think he would notice if I tossed his cell into the sewers? Probably, this is Han we're talking about. Glancing up at him I frowned ever so slightly before returning to my food. "Natalia." His voice sent an involuntary shudder down my spine as I looked up at him. "You know I cannot help the way things are." He murmured and I nodded my head, lowering my eyes down again.

"I know." He paused before continuing.

"Are you angry?" I shook my head honestly.

"No."

"Do you ever get angry?" Slowly I put my cutlery down, pushing the plate away to turn and face Han who was watching me carefully, reading every single sign my face gave away so I kept it carefully guarded.

"Sometimes." I admitted. "But I'm used to this. My dad was the same, now you. It's always been a part of my life so I've just grown to accept the fact that I won't be able to have the ideal relationship with any kind of man that walks into my life. You're all I want Han, which means I'll accept any time I can get with you no matter how long you're gone for in between. I'll always be waiting." Standing up I picked up my half-finished food. "It's apparently what I'm good at." I added a little bitterly then stalked back to the kitchen, feeling a little guilty that I hadn't eaten everything on my plate so I took some kitchen foil and wrapped it up.

Han did not say anything. Perhaps I should have just held my tongue, he's been through hell and I probably am not helping but what am I supposed to do? It gets a little lonely just sitting here waiting all the time. I can't go anywhere since I never know when he'll be back and I could miss him, which I don't want, yet there's so much I want to do. I want to go travelling and see the world, not stay cooped up here where the city practically chokes me.

I can't even call him like a normal girlfriend would do as I might interrupt something or give him away or blow his cover. I just have to sit and wait every single day, never knowing when he'll come back. Some days are easier than others, let's just put it that way.

Rubbing my head to try and ease off the headache, I gave up trying to stay awake and simply went to bed. It was dark already so I drew the curtains closed then slid under my quilt, hugging it around me as I curled up into a tiny ball, simply staring into the blackness as I tried to think. What the hell was wrong with me? Han goes through enough crap without me giving him more stick. I was being totally unfair.

With a sigh I was about to get up when my door clicked open and the quiet footfalls of Han's shoes touched me ears so I lifted my head. "Natalia?" He murmured softly and I couldn't hold back my smile as he said my name.

"I'm awake, Han." He walked up to the bed then sought me out so I flicked on my bedside lamp so that he could see.

"Natalia…" He began to speak but I shook my head.

"Just ignore me." I told him softly, pulling him closer. "It's okay. Honest." He sighed with relief, his shoulders slumping slightly as he released the tension. He moved closer and I turned my head further, closing my eyes as I met his lips with mine before he pulled away and began to undress.

I lay back my head, watching him quietly as he pulled on some sleeping bottoms but didn't bother with a new shirt, climbing in beside me completely bare chested and I turned over, placing my hand on his chest then began to trace the lines of his impressive body, making him chuckle then lift my hand to his mouth, kissing my wrist tenderly then pulled on it, sliding his other hand beneath me as I shifted closer. "I missed you, Natalia Sophie Francesca." Han murmured in my ear, lips brushing and I shivered, making him smirk.

"I missed you too, you damn jackass. Now go to sleep. I'm shattered." Nodding his head he let me get comfortable first, turning over and curling up into a tiny ball which he then moulded to, placing his arms around me as my head tucked neatly against his chest. Content, happy and feeling very safe, I went to sleep without a problem.


	2. To Make War

**Continuing on, next chapter is up and running! Quick, catch it!**

* * *

I was startled awake when Han kicked out, groaning quietly as he flinched then twitched, his face contorting slightly from the nightmare. His arms had lost me as I had rolled over in the night and he now had his back facing to me, so I quickly moved closer and sat up, placing my hand on his arm. "Han…"

He whipped around and his fist stabbed at me as if it were gripping a knife but I quickly snagged his wrist, never even blinking as Han's eyes widened when he saw what had happened. "Natalia!" He breathed then darted away, stumbling from the bed as he got as far away from me as possible. "Natalia, I'm sorry..."

"Just calm down." I told him gently, pulling back the covers then slowly approached him, lifting my hands to sooth him. "It's alright. It was just a nightmare."

"No, no don't-" He was still in confusion, unsure of where he was and what was real or not so I ignored his warning and touched his face, stepping close to him as I gripped his neck and looked boldly up into his eyes.

"Look at me." I ordered him and he obeyed, shaking ever so slightly with a slight sheen of sweat on his skin. "Am I real?" I made him think, not looking away as he slowly lifted his hands and pushed them through my hair, moving the messy locks back from my face before he nodded his head. Giving him a comforting smile I reached up to kiss him but he turned his face away. "Han, it was just a nightmare." I sighed but he shook his head.

"If I had had a knife, I could have hurt you. Killed you." Han argued but I rolled my eyes.

"Which is precisely why I don't keep weapons under the pillows." I retorted simply. "Han, I held back your hand. I'm alright, I'm used to this and I'm good at protecting myself. It's what I do." He refused to look at me still so I stepped back, giving him his space to think. "I'll make some toast. You just get yourself together, okay?" I told him gently then left him to sort himself out as sometimes, it was what he needed.

I went to the kitchen, humming a song to myself and grooving my hips as I put some bread in the toaster and poured myself some juice, throwing it back in one gulp. I was just about to reach for a plate when I heard Han striding up behind me.

Turning around to ask if he was now alright, I squeaked when I found he was actually a lot closer than I thought. His hands slid through my hair, tilting back my head to raise my lips to his as he pressed his mouth firmly against mine, kissing me hungrily as I readily accepted his advance.

My hands jumped to his shoulders, pulling him closer as they then slid around his neck and his hands found my waist, his body dropping slightly as he then lifted me up and set me on the counter, my legs hooking around him as his tongue swept through my mouth, claiming it for his own as tangled his hair through my fingers.

Gingerly his hands brushed against my top, sliding beneath to feel my skin and a small sound escaped me, drawing him in further. Hell yeah, this is what I'm talking about. You guys jealous much? I know I would be if I wasn't me, but I am, so I'm not. I would stick my tongue out at you but it's a little busy right now.

Han slowly pulled away but I followed him, wanting more as his left hand rose up my back to find the bullet scar on my left shoulder. He traced it a few times, gazing intently at me as I desperately tried to regain my breath. He wasn't even gasping! "How is it you have a totally unfair effect on me that I don't have on you?" I pouted at him and he smirked, lowering his head to whisper in my ear.

"I don't let your effects show as easily." Damn that seductive voice. "Natalia…thank you." He murmured and I chuckled, pulling him into me to embrace him.

"For what? That insanely amazing kiss or for just being undoubtedly the best thing that's ever happened to you?" I asked jokingly, arching an eyebrow at him as he laughed quietly into my neck.

"You know." I did know, moreover, he did not need to say. He kissed me again, slowly and meaningfully, not allowing one inch of my mouth to go unexplored until I heard the toaster pop.

"Food!" I mumbled into his mouth and he chuckled.

"It appears I have competition." I shot him a sly smirk.

"Don't worry, you taste just as good." He arched an eyebrow at my comment before smiling broadly. Han rarely smiled but when he did, I was always captivated by how charming and good looking he was instead of the usual serious expression he wore.

I pulled out a slice of toast but instantly dropped it, yelping sharply as the heat burned my fingers. "Hot!" Han rolled his eyes then took my hand, turning it over then rubbed his thumb into my palm before lifting it to his lips and kissing it gently, lingering before pulling away as I watched him silently. "You know, I burnt my fingers, not my hand." I said to him hopefully and he smirked before kissing each of my fingers in turn. "Han?" He looked up at me and I gave a little grin. "You're such a romantic for a guy who kills people for a living."

"I have many layers." He answered simply and I arched an eyebrow then tugged at his finely tailored suit.

"Well, I can fix that." I murmured suggestively and Han raised his eyebrows at my flirtation. What can I say? Aunty Victoria taught me well. Realising that my toast was still waiting to be eaten I slid off the counter, which put me inevitably closer to Han but I then turned my back to him to put some chocolate spread on my slices.

As I lifted my first piece of chocolate smothered toast to my mouth, Han grabbed my wrist, jerked it away then took a large bite of my breakfast. "Hey! Get your own you little thief!" I stared at him then quickly retreated with my food, hoarding it possessively as I fell back to the table, sat down then hunched over it protectively, watching as Han smirked then found one of his favourite sketchbooks.

He went through the pages as if he were seeing it for the first time, taking in every detail and did not move on until he had memorised it perfectly. It felt good to see my art being really appreciated as much as Han did. Dad would tell me it was great but I knew art didn't really interest him, though he was always proud whenever a piece of mine went on show and he'd always bring Sarah along to come and see it as she was far more interested in the art world than dad was.

Speaking of which, he was calling me right now. Answering his call after I finished the food in my mouth, I spoke. "Hey dad." Han glanced up, smirked then continued looking through the pages.

"Hey baby, just calling to see if you're okay." Dad answered. "And to see if you would be alright to come down for a few days? Sarah wants to go and see this show and since I'm not the greatest of people to hang out with at such things, we wondered if you would want to come too."

"Hang on a sec, let me just check the calendar." I replied cheerfully, getting up and walking over to where the calendar hung next to the clock. "I'm watching you." I warned Han who chuckled to himself without looking up as I passed. "How is Sarah?"

"She's great, not gone stale as of yet." Dad's sarcasm made me laugh. He tried so hard.

"Well that's always good news. I was beginning to worry you'd start going all overprotective on her again." I paused. "You haven't, have you?"

"No!"

"Liar!" Sarah called back with a laugh. "Hey Nat, how's things? Is Han there? Have you seen him recently?" She interrogated and I grinned, going to answer but Han shook his head seriously, still not meeting my eyes and my smile dropped.

"No." My tone dropped to a dark level as I watched him carefully. "He's not here."

"Oh." Sarah felt disappointed for me so I quickly changed the subject.

"Well, when were you thinking about this show? What is it?"

"Oh! It's an opera, I really want to go, you know, try new things." Sarah explained. "It's on Tuesday night, three days' time. You up for it?" I had no bookings at work and Han would probably have left by then so I guess there wouldn't be a problem.

"How about I come down tomorrow? Tickets will be cheaper then." Turning my narrowed eyes away from Han, I focussed on my calendar. "And I'll stay for a couple of days. Would that be okay? I could use a holiday."

"Sure!" Sarah cut in ahead of dad, making my lips twitch in a smile. "I'll make sure to have some sweet stuff in and we can have a girl's night in, movies, popcorn, manicures, the whole thing." My smile widened a little.

"Sounds like something I seriously need. Okay, I'll be there no later than twelve, dad?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I miss you." He paused, registering the slight crack in my voice. "I miss you both a lot."

"Baby, are you okay?" Shaking my head slightly I looked down at my feet, struggling to keep my breathing at a regular rate.

"Yeah!" I answered a little more cheerfully than needed and dad was instantly on alert so I just kept talking. "It's just I don't think you guys know how much I love you. It gets a little lonely sometimes in the city away from home."

"Baby…we'll talk when you get there." He knew. He knew Han was there. "Can I talk to Han?"

"No, sorry." Not needing to explain, dad sighed.

"Okay baby."

"Wait I thought you said Han…"

"Sarah, we'll talk with Nat tomorrow face to face. It'll be easier for her." I loved my dad so much, he understood me better than anyone else.

"Oh, okay then. I'll buy some extra Skittles then." I chocked on a laugh.

"Thanks Sarah, you're the best. I love you guys, see you tomorrow." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Han get up slowly, pushing my sketchbook away as he kept his back turned to me.

"We love you too baby." Dad answered softly. "Take care, don't forget the alarm button I installed." I rolled my eyes. He was still overprotective dad from time to time. He'd installed quite an impressive alarm system into my flat where I only had to push a button and a bell would go off at dad's house to tell him I was in danger.

"I promise, I'll be cautious and careful." I assured him, taking a deep breath. "See you later." I hung up then tossed my phone onto the worktop, not bothering to look at Han as I strode into my room, dragged a suitcase from under my bed then began to pack. He followed me, leaning against the doorframe as he watched me in silence for a while, his expression blank. "Don't look at me like that." I commanded him sharply, shooting him a look as I tore off a long sleeved shirt from a hanger then folded it up.

"Like what?" He challenged, sneering slightly and instantly I bristled against the mockery.

"Like it's my fault." I answered back, doing my best to keep from shaking. "You're welcome to come along, if your busy life schedule will allow it." He said nothing for a moment so I continued my packing but paused to start up my laptop to book tickets online. "But I need to get out of here. I've been trapped in this damn place for two years, waiting for you every single day."

"I warned you that this is what it's going to be like." Han growled back evenly, taking a step inside as his eyes narrowed further. "Right from the start."

"And I've compromised, sacrificed and turned away from everything else that I wanted from the start just for you!" I flung back, grabbing a pair of heels and tossing them inside with a nice dress to wear to the opera. I growled aloud then clutched my hair, inhaling deeply before sighing. "Han, you mean the world to me but I just…I just can't sit back and wait all the time." I turned to face him, struggling to keep my features straight. "You never call, write or anything, there's no communication between us and that's one of the fundamental requirements for a relationship to work!"

"You're saying this isn't working?" My temper flared.

"No! It isn't! I've spent two years sitting on my backside when I wanted to go see the world! Travel! Yet here I am, twiddling my thumbs everyday praying to _God_ that you're alright and not hurt. How do you think that makes me feel? Damn useless, that's what!" He watched me silently as I began to stab the keys of my laptop.

"Natal…"

"No, don't you dare use my name as a weapon against me." I lifted a hand to shut him up before he could take control over me. I needed him to know this. "You are a jackass on a good day, a pain in the backside most others and damn well _insufferable_ the rest but you know what? I don't care. What I can't stand, however, is how you seem to think that it's alright to simply walk in and out of my life at your own leisure without any consideration as to how the lack of stability is affecting me." I turned and lifted my shirt and hoodie, showing him the frailness of my torso which sunk in at the ribs and exposed most other bones as well. Han didn't react, which only made me madder.

"I go days without eating when I get particularly worried about you, when I hear nothing for weeks on end!"

"Then stop your worrying. I'm good at what I do, I always come back!" Han spoke sharply as the level of his voice rose a little louder as he took another step forwards, becoming defensive.

"With stab wounds and lord knows what other injuries! You never go to a hospital, always come crawling back to me to fix you up!"

"Because it gives me just a little bit more time just to be near you!" His voice now matched the volume of my own which was beginning to be pretty loud.

"You being dead on my doorstep is hardly helpful!" We faced one another down, glowering intently as our argument began to really reach its point of peak.

"If you expect anything better then you are mistaken." Han snarled at me and I struggled not to flinch away from the threatening pose he had adopted, so to make myself feel a little better, I took one too.

"Is a little more communication too much to ask?" I demanded fiercely, lifting my chin. "You never even show up to any of my art displays and you weren't there for my graduation either, you've not lifted a finger to support me through anything when I needed you!" He said nothing, and that was worse than him arguing back. "Damn it Han, say something!" I thrust out a hand and shoved it against his shoulder but his fingers nimbly gripped my wrist, gripping it tightly.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Han said in a dangerously low voice. "You are such a child at times."

"And you are an inconsiderate jerk!" I retaliated, snatching back my hand then tried to storm away from him but he grabbed my arm and spun me back around, gripping onto me tightly so that there was no chance for escape. I was having none of that.

Kicking up a leg I broke his hold on my right arm then twisted, freeing the other before taking a step back, lowering my stance to prepare myself to either attack him or defend against him should he charge. "How dare you grab me like that? I am not your puppet! I go where I want!"

"You're not being reasonable." Han snapped back at me, taking a menacing step forwards. "Just listen to me!"

"No! Why should I? Why should I listen to you when you never listen to my thoughts and feelings? You're cold. Cold and heartless. Sometimes I wonder who the _hell_ you are!" My words flew with my temper and I was powerless to stop them, despite how desperately I wanted to. Deciding that the best way to avoid more damage was to simply walk away but once again, Han refused to let me leave.

His hand snagged my wrist but I whirled my foot around to strike him off but his other hand easily blocked the blow, catching my ankle but I twisted my wrist, turning my arm to change the grips so that I had his jacket then slid both feet forwards, landing on the ground whilst throwing him over my head. "You son of a…ARGH!" I bellowed, turning as he spun to his feet then jumped to block my punches and strikes.

I didn't want to hurt him, not really, but I was wound up and tense and this was the safest way for me to relent the anger that had built up in me without destroying everything around me and seeing as most of it was my art, I did not want to make some stupid, reckless mistake that I would regret later.

Han deflected my blows easily as I was hardly putting any effort into planning what I was doing, merely went for him tooth and nail. I swung my leg and he ducked beneath it, shooting forwards to grab my legs, drive his shoulder into me to overthrow my balance then sharply pulled me onto my back to the ground, a grunt escaping me as Han then went to pin me down but I wriggled, creating space as my heart hammered furiously in my chest, the blood roaring in my ears as I hissed through clenched teeth.

Jerking my head forwards I head butt him, allowing me the freedom to flip him from me then stagger to my feet. However now I took a large step back, clenching my fists together as I dragged breath into my body, trying to calm the tempest that raged like a hot inferno within me. Stupid Korean assassin. Why did he always seem to ignite every emotion in me to its fullest?

Spinning around I reached out to touch Han's shoulder, intending to apologise but for the first time in my life, I was caught off guard. His arm instinctively lashed out and he backhanded me across the face, causing me to yelp and fall from the force of the blow. I struck my head on the table before collapsing to the ground, completely frozen in shock as Han took in a sharp breath.

Tears rose to my eyes from the stinging pain but I bit them back, my body trembling from the shock. He'd hurt me. Actually struck me. Had he meant to do it or was it simple blind instinct from being grabbed from behind? Either way, it still hurt.

He just stood there as I slowly uncoiled from around myself, shifting to an upright position as I lifted my eyes to meet his. Han was as frozen as I was, staring down at me as his hand remained slightly raised, as if unable to register what he'd done.

Deciding that I needed to be alone, I struggled to my feet, tongue sliding out to touch the split in my lip before gritting my teeth. "Leave." I ordered him in a brusque tone, unable to meet his eyes any longer.

"Natalia I…"

"Just go!" My voice thundered though inwardly I wanted him to put his arms around me. What was I doing? Was I crazy? Han, his pride getting the better of him, glared at me.

"Let me…"

"No, go away Han, I don't want to see you anymore! Get out of here!" Lifting my head proudly I stalked away, slamming my bedroom door behind me then grabbed a pillow, burying my face in it to muffle the scream before I flung it aside, striking the bed. When I heard my front door slam, my mistake suddenly dawned on me. No, he might misinterpret me, he could leave for good!

"Han!" I yelled, racing after him. "Han wait! I didn't mean it like that, Han!" I tore open my door and practically flew down the steps, to try and beat the elevator, tripping over several times in my haste but the banister kept me upright as I hurtled down past my neighbours who all shook their ancient heads. "Han!" He was already gone, I couldn't see him. Not even when I ran out onto the street did I see his face disappearing into the crowd.

Undeterred, I ran for the nearest taxi, dragged the guy who was about to get in away then took his space. "I'll double the price if you floor the gas and get me to the airport." Not questioning me, the car lurched forwards and we darted away, me only just managing to get my seatbelt on.

We slipped through the traffic, crossing several amber lights and even one red at some point but despite all the near death experiences, I was determined to get to the airport where I knew Han would have flown in on his new private plane.

"Wait there!" I yelled at the taxi driver then raced into the airport, pushing through the thick stream of people as I tried to search for Han at the checkout points, frisk stations or just anywhere. I had no idea which runway his plane would be on, so I went to find out.

Sneaking past some security guards I walked towards the computer room where all the data was stored. Looking at the card key I had swiped from one of the guards, I smirked to myself. It pays to be so awesome. Swiping the card against the pad I waited until it was green before sliding inside.

There was someone filing reports so I carefully slipped out of side, inching my way towards the computer as he lifted his head. "Hello?" I kept my mouth shut, breathing as quietly as possible as the worker frowned, put down his reports then went to the door. "Who's there?"

"Your momma." I muttered once he had gone, turning to the computer and swiftly bringing up yesterday's flight patterns and landing directions. First I searched under Han's name but found nothing, so I tried a few other names I knew he went by until I found what I was looking for. "Seven. Runway seven. But that's all the way over…" The door opened and I cut off my rant, closing everything quickly. "Never mind." Hurriedly I manoeuvred around the filing guy then ran off, gripping the security tag tightly as I kept my head down and avoided the cameras as much as possible, which isn't particularly hard when you were trained by Frank Moses.

Gate seven, just typically it had to be the one on the complete _opposite_ side of the airport. Pulling on a cap I had taken from one of the staff, I pulled it on, tucking away my hair then continued forwards, pulling a jacket from a rack as well and shrugged into it.

Using the tag to get through locked doors I hurried out into the open, casting my eye down the runway to see a plane already taking off. "Han!" I yelled but it was too late. My heart dropped to my feet as I watched his plane take off in the air, flying further and further away from me until finally, it was gone.


	3. Pound the Alarm!

**Good to know that I've been missed, thanks for everything guys! Chapter three, in the box so enjoy!**

* * *

Trudging up the stairs I could not even think. My body felt so numb with disbelief as I inwardly cursed myself for being so stupid. Unintentionally, I had ended the only relationship that had really meant something to me. He'd been the best thing to ever happen to me and I'd just tossed him away in a stupid, childish tantrum as if he were nothing more than a toy. I was a horrible person. Stupid, moronic and plain demented! What was I thinking? Think before you speak, Nat, always think!

For the first time in a long while, I began to cry. Hot tears spilled down my face and for a moment I was confused as to what they were before I realised. Damn, that man did things to me no one else was able to. Stupid!

Pushing open my door I closed it quietly behind me, looking around my apartment. My hand drifted over the sketchbook Han had been looking through before my eyes fell on my phone. Should I? Deciding that I didn't care what the result, I grabbed my phone and began to dial the number Han had said to only use to contact him in an emergency. Well, seeing as our relationship has reached a critical point, I'm counting this as an emergency.

Dropping onto my bed I curled into a tiny ball, still crying as I hugged the pillow, blinking away the tears as the phone rang in my ear. It rung several times and when he didn't pick up, I listened to the answer phone telling me that he was unavailable in Korean. Too right he's unavailable, he's mine! When the irritating beep sounded, I took a deep breath. "Han?" I hated the way my voice cracked and that you could obviously hear that I was crying but I couldn't help it. I had to try and fix this mess that I'd stupidly created. Wait, what should I say? Someone help me, I have no idea what to do!

There are so many things that I could say, but sorry was not yet one of them. I wanted him to apologise first for hitting me, however I guess I should probably put aside my pride and just say that I'm sorry because I kind of did go all crazy on him and nearly strangled him. Hey, I was a mess and I could easily strangle that guy as easily as I could kiss him most days. Don't blame me!

However when I tried to form the words, I just couldn't manage it. They weren't enough, they were too base and meaningless. Anyone could say that they're sorry without meaning it, so what's the point? There was only one thing I could say that might make everything alright, might make him understand why I worried so much and got so frustrated with him. Three little words.

"I love you." I gasped inwardly as they escaped me so easily. It felt natural, comforting even to say them out loud as if they had been bottled inside me like shaken champagne and now they had finally burst free. Deciding that I couldn't manage anything else, I hung up. Now all I had to do was wait.

Wait. All I ever did was wait. I should probably get dressed, though, as I needed to catch my train soon to get to dad's house by tomorrow. If Han came back…he'd know where to find me. If.

Getting up I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth then pulled on some jeans, shirt and a leather jacket, heelless boots coming last. I grabbed my suitcase and flung it open, remembering that I still needed to put towels and shower stuff inside then set about finishing the job.

My door clicked open.

Instantly I was on alert, sliding behind my wardrobe and lowered myself down, hand groping underneath then pulled a handgun that I had taped there. When no one called out, I knew that I was in trouble. They had picked the lock and now I could hear several heavy yet slow footsteps stalking around my apartment. "Check the bedroom." A voice ordered and I stood, back pressed to the wall as I watched my full length mirror which I had positioned to face the door for situations just like this. Hey, when I make a house a home, I take all possible situations into consideration. Including breaking in and entry. Now, what did these assholes want?

Suddenly I became aware of the hissing sound from within the other room. Was that gas? Oh hell no! The gas poured in from under my door and I quickly searched for something to cover my mouth with but before I could even reach for a shirt, I began to feel light headed and woozy.

No, this can't be happening. What…what do I do? I whimpered slightly, unable to focus as my head spun wildly and my room with it, whirling until I dropped to the ground. "In there." Someone announced and my door was flung open, light spilling inside and several boots came into my blurry vision.

They each wore a gas mask and one was pressed over my face, filling my lungs with clean oxygen which I inhaled deeply but remained still. "Is she responding?" Someone shook me but I remained limp, trying to give myself as much time as possible to get my head straight.

Once I could form a coherent thought, I struck. My hands lunged forwards and I grabbed the head closest to me, spinning around to knock him out with my gun then shot several times, my other hand clutching the mask to my face as the other four men dived for cover. When the door was open, I made a run for it.

"Get her! We need her alive!" Someone bellowed through the rasp of the gas mask but I had no intention of letting them take me down without a fight. A largely built body lunged for me but I turned, using my foot to flip up the coffee table and the glass shattered on his head as I then turned, kicking him back into a sofa then aimed my gun to shoot him. "Get her!" Switching to target a more aggressive threat, I pulled back the trigger.

Three bullets hit the man in the shoulder and arm, making him cry out and drop to the floor with blood pouring from his wounds as I then lashed out at a man coming up behind me, growling as I deflected his blows, ducking underneath him then punched him three times in quick succession in the kidneys, throwing him to the ground then dived for cover as a hoard of bullets were fired at me.

I rolled, crouching down low behind the sofa which exploded with padding and fluff. Damn jerks, this is my favourite sofa! When the gunfire paused, I lifted my hand and shot back at them. "She needs to be alive you moron!" The lead intruder was heavily accented, Mexican, and obviously wanted me alive for some reason. What had I done?

"Get out of my apartment you pricks!" I bellowed then ran for the kitchen to get a fresh gun from one of the drawers, taking cover along the way. I spun around the door then kicked it with all my might as someone followed, barrelling after me and when the door struck him, it splintered through and he was now wearing the door like a collar. "Good boy. Now sit." I commanded, slamming my foot into the extremely sensitive area of a man, doubling him over as he bellowed in agony. "Ouch, sorry about that." I growled, grabbing a frying pan then struck him over the head, knocking him out before going to grab a new gun. "But at least you can't have kids that look as ugly as you now. Poor buggers."

Another intruder ran at me so I turned but his hand gripped the gun, pointing it down so I squeezed my trigger finger and shot him in the foot. He howled in pain, leaping backwards so I grabbed him with one hand then flung him around, using a foot to help propel him into a wall then shot at another man as he tried to sneak in, forcing him to dive for cover.

Suddenly a knife cut into my torso and I cried out but he had grabbed me by the hair and spun me around, striking me head on the worktop then slid me along, pushing aside all the dishes that were drying on the rack and they shattered on the ground. I groaned but twisted, grabbing his hand then dug in my nails to force his fingers to pop open, releasing my hair so I swiftly drove my knee into his gut, turning his arm over in a lock then forced him to the ground, kicking him again then let him go, taking a step back to gather momentum before planting my foot in his face. "Many happy returns." I spat at him then grabbed a cloth, pressing it to my side as I moved out from the kitchen to my studio, freshly loaded gun in hand.

"Don't move, or I shoot!" A voice snarled so I froze in place, pausing in my attempts to run for the window to get out on the fire escape. "Hands up." Another voice, the leader's voice, commanded so I lifted my hands, letting my gun go slack on my finger and it was swiftly taken away from me. The moment the dumb fool got too close, I spun around then used him as a shield, moving backwards then grabbed a knife that was taped to the underside of one of my tables.

I pressed it to his throat but the Mexican guy merely lifted his own gun and shot his comrade in the chest, killing him and I stared as he went limp against me. "Take her in." Snarling with rage I shoved one of the tables forwards, jabbing it into their guts then turned to face one of the others as they lunged for me. We fought, fists, arms and feet but I managed to lift him up with surprising strength then flung him onto the table, splitting it in half. Hey, he was kind of tiny so it wasn't all that hard.

"Must I do everything myself?" He growled then strode forwards, tossing his gun to someone else. I turned to face him, breathing deeply for air as sweat trickled down my brow. This asshole is going to regret breaking into my flat.

"Who the hell are you people?" I demanded as he struck first but I deflected it. "What do you want with me? Don't you know who I am? You're all going to be meatloaf if you don't back the hell down!" I roared but my threat had no effect on the leader who struck out at me with surprising speed and accuracy. He was good, far better than I anticipated.

He flung me into a cabinet of art books and the drawers splinters, toppling the contents of everything above onto me and I groaned, feeling my beaten body begin to complain at the hammerings I had taken. Damn, can I just shoot him now?

His hand grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to my feet, ignoring my hiss as he suddenly jabbed a needle into my neck and inserted a serum. I screamed aloud, hoping that someone might have the sense to call the cops, because then at least I might be able to scrape through if they decided it was better to run.

My hand curled around his and dragged the needle from me but already I was beginning to feel the effects, making my limbs feel like lead as lethargy swamped me. Someone grabbed me from behind and lifted me up, carrying me as I struggled weakly, snarling, hissing and spitting as I struck out with my feet.

When I was brought to the main room, I suddenly saw the white switch by the door. Dad's alarm. I writhed determinedly to reach forwards and with a final kick, my foot slammed the button and red lights spilled through my flat, sirens wailing as everything suddenly went black.


	4. I ain't no Damsel in Distress

**Hey guys! Next chapter is here, whoop! Whoop!**

 _ **lilnightmare17 -**_ **Haha, great minds think alike, I was planning on doing things from both Natalia's point of view and Frank's. Han I am not going to delve into as I kind of can't really explain what he would be thinking, I haven't got a clue what goes through that damned man's head, even when I'm writing him! So yeah, there will be a broader spectrum from Frank and Natalia's POV and Han will remain mysterious and secretive ;)**

 _ **Lunarose Jodes -**_ **Yup, I totally second that one. XD**

* * *

 _Frank_

When the siren began to shriek, I leaped up and ran to call Natalia. "Frank! What is this?" Sarah demanded, standing in the doorway but I ignored her focused on my task and listened to the phone ringing before Natalia's chirpy voice came on the line.

"Hey this is Natalia, obviously, since this is my phone, sorry I can't answer but leave a message after the beep and I'll call you back A-S-A-P. Beep!" I had already hung up and was moving to gather my things together. Natalia knew not to use that alarm unless she was in real danger, which meant that either Han had hurt her or something else had happened. If Han was the culprit, no amount of bullet proof vest was going to save him from me. I swear to god, I'll kill him.

"Natalia's in trouble. She's set off the emergency alarm." I explained to Sarah who suddenly lost all colour in her face, going pale and fear struck her eyes widely.

"So, you're going?" She questioned then strode forwards as I nodded my head. "Then I'm going too."

"Sarah no, I have to find out what's going on and find Natalia. If she's hurt then…"

"Oh enough." Sarah scowled at me and I groaned. This is not going to be easy. "I care about Nat as much as you do. Now I'm going whether you like it or not. So put an extra gun in for me and let's get moving!" And with that she strode off to pack. I hid my smirk then grabbed my keys. If anyone had hurt my baby girl, I'll damn well kill them all.

* * *

 _Natalia_

Groaning I blinked my eyes open, finding myself rather uncomfortable with my hands tied to the back of a chair as I slumped forwards in the seat. Slowly I lifted my head, listening careful and ascertained that there were two other people in the room with me. I could hear them breathing.

"Good. You are awake." It was the Mexican who bust up my home. Instantly I tugged forwards, testing the strength of the bonds but they held me well and good so I settled for a snarl.

"You had better let me go or there will be hell to pay!" He smirked then looked to the smaller man on his left who grinned.

"I like you. You've got spirit."

"I also got a real badass family who will come breaking down your door unless you let me go." I retorted sharply then looked down my body, trying to see my injuries. I was bruised but my cut had been cleaned and patched up, so I didn't worry about it for now. "Where am I? Who are you? What do you want with me?" I demanded and the smaller, much reedier guy inched forwards into the light. He was Mexican too, with jet black hair which he kept neatly oiled back but he spoke English very well.

"Well, since you're sitting so comfortably, I'll tell you a little, my dear." I arched an eyebrow.

"I'd hardly call this lump of rock _comfortable_." I muttered and his oily grin spread further.

"Good, at least you have humour. If you had been a girl that cried and sobbed all day, I would have hated to have cut out your tongue and remove your vocal cords." Something told me he was not joking, so I decided that it might be safer to simply bite my tongue rather than hack him off with my dry comments. "You're safe, for now. That's as much as I can promise you. You see, we've come to understand that you and a… _friend_ …of mine are rather close?" I frowned slightly.

"Be more specific." I ordered and he laughed, tossing a few photos onto the table in front of me so I looked down, using the dim light to see what they were of. Me. Or more specifically, me and Han. What? There was one where I was sitting at a table with Han where he wasn't eating his food, merely watching me. Another was of him pulling me closer to him in the street, smiling softly as his brow rested against mine and I grinned happily up at him. Another caught us kissing in the window of my apartment. Wow, these guys were serious whoever they were. Should I be worried that they've been stalking us for what looked to be three months now?

"Never seen him before." I deadpanned, looking up and the tiny man chortled with laughter. My eyes slowly narrowed as I tried to think of a way out of here. Hopefully I could kill this irritating little twerp whilst I'm on the go.

"Quite blatantly." He replied then shook his head, still smiling. "You see, you're the bait." Bait? They're using me as bait for Han? Should I tell them that Han and I may or may not have fallen out and split up or should I keep that little detail to myself? Seeing as the only reason I was still alive was probably so that they could use me to lure Han in, I decided to keep quiet. "You're little boyfriend there has cost me quite a lot of money. Killed one of my partners which blew an entire operation we were running." Blinking innocently as he leaned down towards me I moved a little closer.

"What kind of operation?" I asked curiously but he laughed.

"Oh you know, this and that. It's a very dirty world, my dear, so I shan't give you nightmares with my gory details. You just sit tight and don't move. We'll be calling that boyfriend of yours in a moment and I would very much like you to speak to him." Instantly I was pressing my mouth firmly shut. Han can't know they have me. If he does then…wait, what's to say he'll come after me anyway? We're not technically together, so why should he bother? However, it was really plainly obvious that he cared a lot about me, I could always tell by the way he looked at me. Yet on the other hand, maybe he just hates me now because of what I said? Man, I hate being a woman sometimes. I think way too much.

"Ricardo." The taller, broader and angrier looking guy spoke to my little companion, holding out the phone to him. Watching them dial the number I mentally prepared myself for the blows I was undoubtedly going to take. I wasn't going to speak, they couldn't make me. Without proof Han wouldn't be able to know whether or not they were bluffing, which would leave a little more time for me to escape. The tiny man suddenly lifted his head and smirked.

"How nice to speak with you, Mr Cho-Bai. You know who I am, of course." I couldn't hear the reply but from the dark look that flit across his face, I'm guessing that Han had given one of his sardonic replies. "I am not very happy that you killed my partner, Cho-Bai, you took him away from me so I thought I would be polite and return the favour. I took something of yours." Suddenly he strode over to me, continuing to speak. "She's very pretty, isn't she? Spirited as well, aren't you my dear?" I said nothing. "Come now Natalia Sophie Francesca Moses, talk to your precious man. You must be missing him." He held the phone out to me but I turned my head away, refusing to speak. "I see how it is." Turning his head to the side slightly Ricardo gave a single nod. "Manuel, get her talking."

The man strode forwards, balling a fist then struck me across the face. I did my best not to make a sound as my head snapped back, blood filling my mouth so I turned my head to the side, spat it out then fixed my eyes coolly on Ricardo. "Hmm, rather tough isn't she? Her father trained her well. Again, hit her harder this time." Manuel obeyed, striking me again then gripped my throat with his hands, squeezing whilst pressing his thumbs into my windpipe. I gurgled, struggling to not gasp aloud but tiny sounds escaped me as I struggled to breathe, my face going bright purple from the lack of oxygen as Ricardo continued to speak. "Very well. Manuel, stop choking her." The moment the hands disappeared I sucked in a deep breath, rasping as my neck began to bruise heavily.

The phone was pressed to my ear and I almost cried out as Han's soft voice spoke. "Natalia, are you there?" I bit my lip but Ricardo grabbed my face and squeezed tightly, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Speak you little…" He insulted me in his native language and what I heard I did not like, however I continued to remain silent.

"Natalia." Han said a little more forcefully and I could hear him getting agitated. Manuel drew out a clamp and pressed my fingers in between the tongs, crushing my fingers and I struggled not to scream from the pain as he threatened to break them.

"No, no, don't be so unoriginal." Ricardo snapped, brushing Manuel away so he released my fingers. "Go get a blow torch." Holy crap, I have to get out of here! "Cho-Bai, I apologise. Your girl is being incredibly stubborn.

"You do not have her." Han answered simply and I almost breathed a sigh of relief but I quickly caught myself. "Do not toy with me, Ricardo, you are playing with fire."

"Hmm? Oh yes, well I suppose there is another way to show you my sincerity. I could just kill her right here and now." Han hesitated and my eyes widened slightly. Don't be an idiot, please don't be an idiot.

"Let me speak with her again." Ricardo shoved the phone back at me but gripped my head, anchoring it in place with a hard grip as he forced me to listen. "Natalia, if you are then speak. Do not put yourself in danger. Speak." My lips never even trembled. Ricardo roared in anger then went for me, slapping my face several times and a small whimper escaped me before Manuel finally turned left the room, smirking with satisfaction to find some instruments of torture.

That's when I moved.

My feet slammed into Ricardo, shoving him back and the force toppled me backwards so I rolled, the chair rolling with me as I rose to my feet then sprung forwards, kicking the phone away then slammed my knee into his gut, doubling him over then delivered a round house kick to the side of his head, knocking him clean out. "Kiss that, bitch." I spat angrily then summersaulted, landing on my back and smashed the wooden chair to splinters. Good thing these dumb asses didn't think about cameras in here. Stupid to underestimate me.

Looking at the phone it was completely shattered, dead. Damn, I could have called dad. Lifting my hands I untied myself to the remains of the back of the chair, tossing the pieces away then hid against the wall where the door would open to hide me.

My ears picked up footsteps outside after a while so I braced myself to run. The lock clicked as it was turned and Manuel flung open the door, making me wince slightly as it hit me. "Ricardo!" Manuel snarled with anger, dropping several things from his hands and leaped over to the unconscious man. "Brother?" Makes a little sense, I suppose.

Slipping around I quickly grabbed a knife then ran out the door as silently as I could, hurrying down the corridor of a dark, damp filled warehouse. "Stop her!" Crap! My pace quickened as Manuel hurtled after me, feet pounding as I leaped around a corner then waited, pressing my back against it as he caught up.

The moment he had swung around the corner I sprung forwards and tackled him, lifting my knife and stabbing him in the shoulder. He howled at me so I swiftly rose to my feet, grabbed his head then smashed it against the wall to shut him up. "There! She's over there!" Hot damn, what do I have to do to get a break around here? What I wouldn't give for some Skittles right now. Or a chocolate milkshake…

When bullets hurtled after me I snapped myself awake. Right, escaping. Focus Nat! Think about chocolate later. Ducking down I quickly dived around a corner, rolling to my feet once more then continued to run, aiming for the stairs.

A door opened to my left so I grabbed it and slammed it back, knocked out the guy who was trying to exit then hurtled on again all in the space of a breath. Badass much? I took the stairs three steps at a time, getting out of the basement then quickly looked around. I was in a storage unit, surrounded by large cargo containers and crates. Sniffing the air I got the distinct taste of salt. We were by the sea, so a harbour? We were at some sort of port or docks?

That hardly helps my current predicament, I still have no idea exactly _where_ I was. Sneaking between the crates I kept my knife prepared to strike, listening to the whir of machines as the larger containers were moved. There was idle chatter of men working not too far away, but I was now focusing on the crates beside me.

Digging my knife into the wood of one of the crates I tore it open then stared as the packs of C4 glared up at me. Eyes wide I opened another to find a similar content full. Holy…damn, this is bad. What were they planning to do with all these explosives?

When I heard someone coming closer, their conversation interrupting my thoughts, I abandoned the crates then made a run for a new hiding place. Now I absolutely have to get out of here. This is beginning to look way more than I can handle alone, I need dad. Hell, I need the entire team!

"Someone find me that bitch and bring her back here!" Manuel roared and I flinched when I heard his voice pierced my ears. I pulled back into some shadows, looking towards the wide bay doors then to the truck that some of the crates were being loaded onto. I wonder where they were going.

Taking a tentative step forwards I glanced both ways to make sure no one was coming before slipping forwards. Back pressing against the cool metal of a canister I moved slowly onwards, eyes fixed on the truck to see if there was an insignia on the side but it was plain black. Very helpful.

Everything looked too tight for me to get out, there were workers everywhere and Manuel was now scouting through the cargo hold with their guns and eyes raised in search for me. I had to move right now unless I wanted to become the Sunday dinner.

Just ahead of me one of the larger cargo containers moved, being lifted up from the ground and I instantly bolted for it. I clenched the knife carefully in my mouth and gripped onto the back end by the metal pole, working my fingers into the smooth then curled up to remain out of sight as I was lifted up and carried through the air, feet gripping on for extra support.

I held my breath, watching below me as my fingers began to burn, bruised and sore from their mistreatment of recent hours. When the holder was set on the back of a bare truck I instantly scrambled to climb higher, hoisting myself up the pole then dragged myself up the side and lay flat on the top as someone moved around the back. "Alright, let's get this one moving! Hurry up and strap it down." Crawling forwards on my belly to avoid the straps as they were tossed over.

Giving a small yelp I rolled to the side, moving out the way of another before I finally lay there quietly, closing my eyes to recover slightly from the stress of recent events. I want to go home, I'm too damn tired to be dealing with all this crap.

The truck started to move and I exhaled with relief, hand curling around one of the straps to anchor myself in place. "Stop that truck!" I swore out loud, cursing the sky. Someone up there has it in for me, I swear. I'm betting it's my mother if she is actually up there.

There was a clang as someone jumped on so I rolled onto my front, preparing to push myself up and fight off whoever leaped at me. A guy crawled onto the edge then instantly began to run at me so I sprung to my feet and whipped out a leg, striking him in the chest to fling him backwards as another quickly replaced him.

Keeping a stern face of concentration as I ducked under the first blow, which was a clumsy left hook then punched them in the ribs, flicking up a foot behind me to catch them on the nose then gripped their arm, swinging them over their head then tossed them into the other as he managed to get up and run at me.

"Don't you have anything better to do than make complete idiots of yourself?" I demanded then sprang for them. With two very hard, accurate kicks, they both flew off the side of the truck which was continuously moving all the way through the encounter.

Suddenly the truck screeched to a halt and I cried out in alarm, collapsing and rolling along the top and nearly fell over the edge had I not grabbed onto one of the straps and clung on for dear life. "Don't move!" Manuel shouted to me and I looked up, seeing him climb onto the container with me.

As another truck roared past, I got to my feet then leaped for it. I spread out my arms and legs, landing in a starfish shaped position to anchor myself down then stayed still, listening to my surroundings. There was an almighty crash from someone else landing on the truck with me and when I turned, Manuel was already running at me.

I turned onto my back and placed my hands back beside my head, flicking back onto my feet then swung a punch at him but he ducked and tackled me around the middle. My torso screamed from the bruising attack as we crashed down to the container top but I twisted beneath him then shoved my elbow upwards, catching his face then swung my legs and hips, turning him over to then grip him down in place. "You are such an egotistic jackass!" I thundered as I punched him twice in the face but Manuel then flung me from him, his strength overpowering mine and we both rose, taking on defensive stances before running at each other.

We fought viciously, not holding anything back as I knew that this was my likely only chance of escape that I would get. I had to make it count. With a yell I gave a high kick but he swatted my legs aside, forcing me to spin mid-air to maintain balance as he aimed a blow to my gut but I used both arms to block then snatched his wrist and forearm, swinging him around into an arm bar but he turned his body slightly and stood, his free hand going for my hair and pulling my head forcibly around, my eyes stinging from the pain until finally he managed to land a strike of his knee to my gut, doubling me over as I was left winded but he then was strangling from behind, locking my head in place. "Now, now, no struggling, or I'll have to carve some of your pretty little features away as punishment." This guy was sick.

"You'll never get away with this. You wait until the cavalry gets here, then you'll be running for your mommy to hide behind her skirts!" I hissed but without a word he slammed my head down onto the hard metal and like a bolt of lightning, I was struck down to blackness.


	5. The After Party

_Frank_

The place was a mess. Whatever had happened, my baby had put up a good fight. Sarah had gasped when she had seen how wrecked the place was but moreover, how much blood there was on the sofa, in the bedroom, studio and in the kitchen too.

"Oh my god…" She whispered, gingerly stepping forwards. I had got us through the cops by flashing an ID badge at them, Sarah close behind but there was several places taped off, forensics still going over exactly what happened. I didn't need a team to tell me exactly what the fight had been like.

"She was in her bedroom." I murmured aloud, thinking everything over as I read the signs. Sarah looked up from one of Natalia's art pieces which had been destroyed, slashed to pieces and covered in ink. "Then they hit her with gas." I could see the stains from the gas canister on the carpet and you could still taste it in the air slightly. Frowning slightly as I looked at the bedroom, I deduced what had happened. "She fell half unconscious and they brought her back round with a mask with oxygen tanks." Sarah frowned.

"How do you know that?" I pointed to the disarray of her suitcase then picked up a few strands of hair from the floor where Natalia had been lying. "She stumbled around a bit, knocking things over then she landed here." I explained. "The gas could have killed her, so they had to make sure that she stayed alive in order to take her fresh." I shuddered at the word. Fresh. Like she was a piece of meat ready to be stuck on the end of a fishhook.

"Then what happened?" I walked through the scenes with her. She had attacked and drawn blood from one guy when on the floor then shot at the others. There were bullet marks in the wall at a slanted angle, which meant she had still been on the ground. Nat had then managed to get to the living room, probably smashed the coffee table against someone's head to get them to back off as it lay in shards with blood spattering the carpet, then had shot someone else.

There had been a standoff, bullets filling the walls of the living room as I slowly made my way from there to the kitchen then to the studio. Her newest piece was completely ruined. They had used red paint to graffiti it with the words 'an eye for an eye' on the dainty petals of the blossom tree. "We have to find her." Sarah decided. "We need to call the others, we'll need their help." I agree, my head wasn't feeling right, I was lost as to what to do.

Then the door opened.

Instantly I grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her back into the wall, turning my head to listen to the footfalls that slowly entered the living room before making their way towards us. Lifting my gun my finger curled around the trigger as I waited.

When they were in range of the door I spun around and aimed for their head.

Han lifted both his guns and aimed at me but seeing one another, we both froze in place. "Han! Oh thank god you're here." Sarah breathed with relief as she tackled me with a hug. "Nat's gone, she's been taken by someone and we don't know where she is or how long she's got before…" Seeing that neither of us had let down our weapons, Sarah glanced between us. "Guys?"

"What did you do to her?" I growled and Han narrowed his eyes at me. "Why weren't you here? You were here! You were here when I called!" A flicker of shame passed through Han's eyes as he sighed, slowly lowering his guns but mine did not shift.

"We argued." He answered simply. "And I left." I wanted to shoot this guy so bad but Sarah had gripped my arm and was speaking to me firmly.

"Alright big daddy, put the gun down. We need Han alive to help find Nat. Okay? Just put it down." With her hands forcefully pushing my arm down, I lowered my weapon but kept my accusing eyes fixed on him. I knew he wouldn't be good enough for my baby girl, never committing to the relationship but Natalia could never see things the way I did. All she could ever see was how much she cared about this guy.

"You shouldn't have left her." I growled then dug my hand in my pocket, dialling Victoria's number. "Honey, watch the door." Glad to have been so readily given a task, Sarah trotted over to stand watch, looking down both ends of the corridor as I listened to my phone ring. Victoria's groggy voice answered.

"Francis, do you have any idea what time it is over here?" She moaned sleepily but I quickly cut to the chase.

"Natalia's been kidnapped." Instantly Victoria was wide awake.

"What? When? How? Francis what happened?" Victoria demanded then hissed to the man beside her. "Ivan! Ivan wake up. Wake up!"

"What is it my little bunny?" Ivan yawned, turning over with a rustle of sheets.

"Natalia's been kidnapped." Ivan swore in Russian and they were instantly both listening.

"The alarm I fitted at the apartment went off this morning so I knew that Natalia was in trouble so we flew over. The apartment is trashed. She put up a hell of a fight but she's gone. Someone has taken her!" At the beginning I was calm but in my haste to get things moving, my voice shot up the octave and panic settled in firmly.

"Alright Francis, calm down. Ivan, get us a plane." Victoria ordered as she got out of bed and began to get dressed. "We're flying right over, Francis, just remain calm and do what you would normally do. Where's Sarah? Is she with you?"

"Yes, she's here." I answered, my throat dry and breaking.

"Good, keep her there. If Natalia was taken as leverage against you, they might be after her next."

"They did not take her because of you, Moses." Han interrupted so I shot him a glare, instantly becoming defensive.

"What?" My snarl was dark and threatening but Han ignored it.

"They took her because of me. They are using her to get to me because I stopped one of their partners from shipping explosives out to Mexico and took care of them personally." If my eyes could narrow any further, they did now.

"My daughter is gone because of you!" I thundered and would have ran at him to break his neck had Victoria not spoken.

"Francis! Remember what I said about calm?" I took a deep breath. "Good, now find out what you can about who has taken Natalia then feed the information back to me, I'll get all I can about them and I'll contact Marvin. We'll be there soon." Finding her words a little comforting, I cut the call to glare at Han.

"I knew you would be trouble for her." Han returned my threatening look.

"You don't think I knew that too?"

"Then why did you stay and put her in danger?" I raged so Sarah shot me a look.

"Don't make me come over there." She warned then turned back to her post. Han's clenched fists slowly loosened as he sighed, looking away as he pressed his eyes shut.

"I do not know." He answered then moved towards a sketchbook that was strewn on the ground, several pages torn out and ripped up. Han crouched down before it, shifting through the pages then picked one up, gazing at it intently before collecting the pages together and neatly stowed them away. "This was my favourite book." His soft tone startled me as I watched him stand with it in his hands before he slid it into a bag he had brought with him, tucking it away then turned to face me. "Ricardo and Manuel Medina. Drug lords, weapon traders and all round black book criminals." I sent the names over via messenger to Victoria then turned.

"Come on honey, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked as I placed my hand on her back.

"To talk to some old friends of mine." I paused at the door then turned a sharp look at Han. "You coming?" He nodded his head, glancing around the apartment before striding after us as we headed for the elevator. Sarah fidgeted, biting her lips as she looked around.

"So what were you two arguing about?" She asked Han who clenched his jaw.

"Us." He answered darkly then shot her a look that warned her not to press. Sarah was oblivious.

"You two having trouble?" She smiled charmingly. "It'll pass. These things always do." He said nothing in reply so Sarah let it drop for the moment, though I had a feeling that she would try to poke a little further to get all the details.

Before the doors slid open, I turned to face Han. "Just one thing." I balled my fist and punched him in the face with all the power I could muster. Han was flung back and Sarah squeaked in surprise as I instantly held out a hand to prepare to push her back behind me but to my surprise, Han did not retaliate. He wiped away the blood from his face then exhaled, lifting his head to regard me.

"I suppose I deserved that." He muttered then strode out the door as they slid open, his face dark and stormy as the rain gathered outside and the heavens opened.

"Well, that's something that doesn't happen every day." I mused, following after him with my arm around Sarah. "I just punched a notorious hit man and came out without so much as a bruise against me." Sarah chuckled weakly.

"You know, I think they're really struggling with their relationship, Frank, couldn't you at least _try_ to be more supportive?" Sarah questioned me and I frowned.

"I am supportive! I support her every time she talks about simply kicking his ass into next week." She scowled at me then sighed.

"You know what I mean." She said, tugging on my scarf to make it sit better around my neck. "Nat has always had a lack of stability of life, not that you could help it sometimes." She lifted a hand to silence my protest so I clamped my mouth shut. "But with you constantly trying to persuade her to leave him, its put undue pressure on them because she feels like she's going against you by being with him. Come on Frank, you've seen them together." She gave me a soft smile, one that instantly melted my heart. "They adore each other. I'd go as far as to say that they loved each other a lot."

"But he's a hit man! An assassin! He's no good for her, Sarah. Honey come on, you see how Nat gets when the time between them seeing each other gets too long. She stops eating, she hides herself away and sometimes she'll even cry! He can't do that to her. Not my baby girl."

"Frank, all she needs is a little more support from you, all you have to do is say 'it'll be okay' and Nat will be fine. If Han isn't there for her then you need to be." She flicked out her umbrella, opening it up as we stepped out into the rain. "Now, who are these friends that we're meeting?" I groaned. This could either go really well or really, really, _really_ , badly.

* * *

 **Uh oh, Frank's hacked off with Han. This could be interesting, _very_ interesting :)**


	6. A Seductress Reborn

**So we're back with Natalia, who is getting a little agitated at repeatedly being captured. Hot damn, what is she going to do now? Read on and find out!**

* * *

 _Natalia_

Another tray of food was thrust into my little cell but I kicked it away, not wanting the horrible grey mush that they called 'nourishment'. It smelled worse than when dad had accidentally fried a rotten egg when he had had a cold and couldn't smell anything then tried to give it to me for breakfast.

I lay down on the hard bed, allowing myself plenty of rest seeing as my body was pretty bruised, battered and hurt from all the fights I had been in these last twenty four hours. Whilst body rested, mind went at seven hundred miles an hour. How was I going to get out of this one? I suppose I'll have to wait until they move me, seeing as I have no idea where I was or how to break through walls, so I'm pretty much stuck in here for the time being.

What would dad do? Hmm, that's a good question. Only thing is, I'm not dad. Okay, so what would Vic…no I'm not her either. Right, third time lucky. What would _I_ do?

Slowly getting up I walked around the plain room, glancing to the four cameras situated in every corner of the ceiling. At least they weren't so dumb as to not learn from their mistakes. Lifting the tray I set it calmly back on the slide panel and pushed it back, not wanting it though I was beginning to get really hungry.

Formulating a plan I sat down on the bed and waited. They'd done a fair bit of tormenting before throwing me in here, half drowning me and strangling me until I was almost dead before reviving me. However I knew that I had to just live through this bit of hell, because then they would leave me alone for a while to only come back later, which was when I would have to move. If they carried on the way they were going now then I won't survive the night here.

Dad would have got my distress call and would have roped in Victoria and the others by now, so all I needed to do was keep alive until they found out who was holding me then find a way to get back to them before they could kill me. Oh, I also had to kill _them_ on the way out, seeing as they probably won't leave us alone until they were. Plus, they were the bad guys and that's good enough reason for me to get rid of them. I do not even want to imagine what they're planning to do with all that C4.

When my door grunted and swung open, I opened my eyes and calmly looked at Manuel as he stepped forwards, beating a heavy looking plank of wood with several nails sticking out at the head, sharp and rusty. into his open palm as he smirked. I rolled my eyes. "You really enjoy this, don't you?" He nodded his head.

"I do." I was going to vomit, however, I needed to be calm and do something that only I would do. Slowly I rose to my feet, arching my back as I rolled my body slightly, parting my lips then slowly moistened them, blinking purposefully as I took a step towards him, angling my body as I lifted my chin. Oh yeah, seducing. _This_ is what I would do.

Manuel shifted uncomfortably and I made a low sound in my throat as I took another step closer. "Is that how you like it? Rough and painful?" I questioned in a whisper, pouting my lips slightly as his eyes stared at me, utterly transfixed. "A fine line between pain and pleasure, don't you think?" He growled as I reached him but he did not push me away or step back himself. I had him in the palm of my hand, right where I wanted him.

Lifting a hand I eased it under his jacket, brushing my fingers against his side as I tilted my head to the side and directed my mouth up to his, slowly closing my eyes as he reached forwards. Before his mouth could touch mine my hand whipped the gun from his holster and I spun around, gracefully landing my foot in his face, which was already battered and bruised from my kicks but now his nose was gushing, slightly crooked from my blow.

Before I could aim to shoot him the door burst open and I changed target, shooting the two men who barrelled inside then the third who had lingered, not waiting as he fell forwards and slumped over the first two. "Adiós, amigo." I saluted then shot him as he leaped up.

His snarl was cut off and his entire body jerked before going perfectly still and I raced out of my cell, heading away from the sound of men as they ran towards me. I ran forwards, hands gripping my gun as I slowed around the corners, pointing the barrel both ways before moving on again.

I shot past the security camera and continued to select random directions until I was met with a group of four men with badass guns. Springing up I grabbed the first guy's head and shoved it down, leaping over him as I jammed my gun forwards and shot the next to in the chest, using my foot to kick aside the fourth's gun then shot him too and finally, I finished the last of them.

If the government ever found out about this, I would be in such serious trouble.

Pushing my hair back from my face I lowered myself to the ground, crouching as I listened for anymore gunmen coming close but when none came from ahead, I charged forwards and instantly looked at the elevator. I bolted for it then stabbed the up button whilst keeping my back pressed into the crease of the wall, gun up and aimed as the elevator whirred into life, slowly descending to my floor.

When the doors slid open I heard the soft click of guns being raised. With a yell I leaped forwards, ducking under the first man to use him as a shield as I shot my gun into the elevator, shooting three men in quick succession then grunted as I was kneed in the stomach. "Get her down!" Oh hell no, I am not going back to that hell hole.

As I was flung back I quickly recovered, ducking down again and rolled on the floor, facing the last two men as they went for me with their guns but I dropped down into the splits as they instinctively fired and shot one another dead. Men. Too trigger happy.

Swiftly I shoved the bodies out then struck the ground floor button and I was raised higher, holding down the button to gain direct access. Wherever I am, I'm getting the hell out of here. When the doors rolled back I paused, back pressed against the panel so that I was out of sight whilst tucking my gun into the hem of my jeans and covered it with my jacket and shirt before stepping out of the elevator.

Instantly I was swept away by a rush of people. Looking around I could tell that this was some big organisation, though I couldn't tell what. The interior of the building was sophisticated but in an ugly modern sort of sense. There was no greenery, just metal and glass. There was a tall structure in the middle, two metal beams coiled together with water sprouting up the centre but it still made everything look ugly. I moved around this, keeping my head down as I headed for the glass doors.

Suddenly alarms went off everywhere. "Nobody move!" A voice bellowed and everyone shrieked in confusion as security guards stepped forwards and began to search through the women, looking at their faces before moving on. As one of the guards moved closer to me I turned and hid myself behind two men, sticking to them like glue before sliding past the guard as he turned to check a different woman.

I moved slowly, not wanting to be spotted and my chest burned the closer I got to the doors, which people were starting to move through after they had been checked. Seeing two guards standing there, I realised the front door wasn't an option.

Turning around I made my way back towards the fountain, scrambling for ideas. This was the kind of time when I would simply love aunty Victoria to come sauntering with a nice looking gun and distract everyone for me. Just like last time. Oh good times. Good times.

Heading towards the janitor I followed them as they shuffled down the corridor, an idea suddenly coming to mind. I gave a low whistle and the guy stopped, frowning. Without a word I slammed his head against mine, knocking him out then dragged him under the arms into the cleaning closet to strip him of his overalls and stepped into them myself, taking his hat then used several cloths to gag him and bind his wrists to a rack of shelves.

Stepping outside I tucked up my hair, lowered the cap then pushed the cleaning trolley forwards. When armed guards raced past me I kept my head up slightly, not flinching away from them but continued forwards until I reached the end of the corridor then turned left, glancing around.

I had managed to make my way to the back of the building and just below me was a car park with some very nice, very expensive looking cars. Jackpot! I grabbed a window and opened it as far as it would go, hoisting myself up then slid through carefully, biting my lip as I cautiously hung over the edge then dropped to the ground.

With a roll to absorb the shock I quickly got to my feet, shoved my hands into my pockets then moved over to the cars, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible for the cameras. Patting my pockets as I approached a black Mercedes, I glanced around to see if anyone was watching before picking up my elbow and smashing the window in.

The glass cracked and shattered, allowing me to reach in and unlock it from the inside by opening the door but then I quickly dropped and hotwired it as the alarms went off. Thanks for the tutoring Marvin! Once the engine was rumbling, I pulled the door shut just as there were shouts from across the car park. "Over there! Get her!"

"Later losers." I muttered then sped out of there, shifting up the gears as I swung out onto the road then sped off, racing away as several cars chased after me. Well, at least I knew we were still in New York. Gunfire hammered after me so I swerved, cursing as they sped to catch up in their muscly four by four.

Turning a sharp corner I barely had time to yell in fear and swerve to avoid the people trying to cross the road, the lot of them screaming as I drove onto the wrong side then caused other cars to scream in rage at me, slamming palms onto horns as I quickly manoeuvred out of their way and back onto the right side of the road.

The trucks came thundering after me, people screaming as bullets fired but I kept my head low, slouching slightly in the seat to avoid being hit in the back. Again. Tyres screeched as I drifted around another corner but then fell into congested traffic, completely immobile as other cars gathered behind me. "No!" I snarled then flung my cap down, throwing open the door then raced towards a taxi, spotting a young man inside talking on his phone.

Before the other cars could catch up to me, I opened the door, slid inside then grabbed his phone. "He'll call you back." I announced whilst ripping the buttons from my overalls to slide free from it.

"What the hell do you think…?" I grabbed his jacket and pulled him to me as I saw out of the corner of my eye that men were jumping out of their cars and racing towards the black Mercedes I had taken.

Turning my head I planted my lips firmly on his and began to kiss him slowly but with ardour, keeping a tight grip on his jacket as he gave a grunt of surprise before closing his eyes and going for it. We moved forwards painfully slowly as I pulled the overalls off and kicked them under the seat, my mouth still firmly pressed against this stranger's as my pursuers began to check the streets and car windows for me, however when they saw a couple kissing rather passionately in a taxi they quickly moved on.

Admittedly this guy was a good kisser but he was nothing compared to Han. He was greedy, over excited and I had to force myself not to roll my eyes as he pulled me closer to him. The driver frowned at us. "You guys need a hotel?" I would have laughed but simply waved my hand at him, signalling for him to keep driving, so he did.

We broke free of the traffic and the moment we were a few streets away I sighed with relief then broke off the kiss. "I'm sorry but this relationship isn't going to work." I apologised with a smirk. "It's not you, it's me." I assured him as I then turned and leaned forwards. "Pull over here will you?"

"Do I get a kiss?" He asked and this time, I did laugh.

"Sure thing sugar." I reached forwards and kissed his cheek. "Thanks boys!" I trilled as I slid from the car.

"Hey wait! Can't I have your number?" I blew him a kiss then turned, quickly falling into step with the thick throng of shoppers. I needed a change of clothes, fast. I ducked into a nondescript store where there were no security cameras and browsed the racks, pretending to seriously consider my clothes as the girl at the till slouched in her seat, texting on her phone with boredom.

Taking a new pair of jeans, shirt and hoodie I went into the changing room and got changed. I looked awful, in my opinion, though for just the one glance you could say I looked fine. I hadn't bruised much on my face by some miracle, must be those arnica tablets dad practically raised me on. It was the rest of my body that was in a worse shape, with fist marked bruises on my ribs and gut and I was pretty certain I may have cracked a rib, though it could just be me.

I twisted back my hair under a woollen hat I had also grabbed then stepped out, hanging my old clothes up on a rack as the girl glanced over to me but then quickly returned to her phone. The tags I left in my old jacket pocket, walking outside and lifted my hood, stuffing my hands deep into my pocket as my gun rested in the back of my jeans.

Now I needed to contact dad. I'll go to one of his safe houses and contact him from there. It'll be safer for definite. Only problem?

The nearest safe house was four hours walk away. Best get started then.


	7. In the Clubhouse

**Sorry for the delay! Please don't be mad, next chapter is here for you guys so yeah, enjoy! Peace out!**

* * *

 _Frank_

We pulled up outside a nightclub and Sarah arched an eyebrow before grinning. "I like it, classy." She decided, unbuckling herself then slipped into the open air then looked down at herself. "But now I totally feel underdressed."

"You look fine honey. Come on." I murmured, placing my hand on her arm to pull her gently forwards, Han getting out of his car to follow. He was tight lipped and I could tell that he was worried, seeing as he hadn't heard anything from those brothers that kidnapped my little girl. I swear I'm going to kill him when this is over. If my baby comes back with so much as a _hair_ out of place, I'll wring his neck.

"Frank?" Sarah awoke me from my internal threats to face the bouncer at the door who was much larger, broader and chunkier than I was, though we sported the same haircut.

"We're here to see Owen. Tell him Frank Moses is here." I commanded and he arched his eyebrow and for a moment, I thought he was going to try and toss me on my rear there and then but he turned and walked away, nodding to the other bouncer at the door who checked people for weapons before allowing them through.

"So who is this guy?" Sarah asked me, slipping her hands through my arm to hold on as she glanced around, music blaring unpleasantly loudly from within.

"He's a crook but one of the nicer kinds." I answered. "He and his partner Ronin swung a couple of petty deals back in the day but they're the best at getting information. They have fingers in every pocket around this city so if they have anything on our guys, I'll get it from them." She arched an eyebrow at me.

"You're not going to duct tape them are you?" I gave an uneasy laugh, feeling the tape in my pocket.

"No! Course not. I'm going to ask nicely." Pausing I gave a little shrug. "First time round." The bouncer returned and nodded his head.

"They'll see you in the VIP suite."

"Ooh, sophisticated." Sarah mused as she stepped through first, completely at ease as she shot the bouncer a wink, making me bristle slightly before I rolled my eyes. The lights flashed in bright neon colours and I frowned against them but Sarah was already dancing, swinging her hips and both Han and I looked at each other.

"She's your girl." Han stepped back, lifting a hand to signal I was on my own. I sighed then grabbed Sarah's waist.

"This way honey, up here." I said directly in her ear so that she could hear me over the horrid excuse for music that was playing at full blast. Sarah pranced her way up the steps, singing along with the words then spun around but her hand flew out and smacked a guy in the face. "Oh! I'm so sorry about that!" Sarah gushed. "Are you alright?" The older man scowled at her, shaking his head then straightened his suit, turning a dark look upon me.

"Moses." He greeted with a cold not and I grinned.

"Glad to see me Owen?" I asked, spreading my hands before becoming serious. "We need to talk right now." Sighing he nodded his head then gestured for us to follow. Han was interrupted by several girls moving to dance around him, moving provocatively but he pushed past them, climbed the stairs then firmly slammed the door shut behind him, shooting me a look then fixed his eyes on Owen.

"Where is Natalia?" He demanded and Owen arched an eyebrow, swirling his whiskey as Sarah began to poke her nose through a few of his files curiously though no one paid her much attention.

"Who?" I growled.

"My daughter. Where is she?" Owen snorted.

"Isn't she grown up now? Surely you don't need to keep such close tabs on her by now." Both Han and I strode forwards, grabbed an arm each then tilted Owen back in the chair so that it leaned on only two legs, his eyes widening as we both drew a gun.

"Now I don't want any trouble. Just tell me all you know about Ricardo and Manuel Medina." Knowing that compromise wasn't an option, the little ferret began to speak.

"They're shipping explosives down to Mexico and from there out to other places in the world to terrorists." He babbled all at once and Han slowly narrowed his eyes. "They're the top sellers of C4 and other explosives in the world so it makes them pretty powerful. I'd hesitate before messing with them if I were you."

"Too late." Han answered bitterly and Owen smirked.

"So, you're the one who took out Antonio. They lost millions in that deal, I can see why they're pretty pissed. You dating Moses's daughter?" Han said nothing but Owen continued regardless. "I'd move on if I were you. Find some new ass to grope, she's as good as dead if she isn't already. Those guys are brutal when it comes to torture." Without warning Han had lashed out and punched Owen on the nose, breaking it squarely so that it sat practically flat on his face. "Damn bastard!"

"Where do we find them?"

"How should I know? I'm just the one who listens!" I grabbed Owen's arm again and twisted it, threatening to break the arm as he howled. "Fine! I'll tell you some more. Damn you Moses." He shot me a filthy look. "Where's Ronin? I need that sorry son of a…" The door opened and Ronin stepped in, looking well set up with his expensive suit and Rolex watch on his wrist.

"Moses." He greeted with neither warmth nor coolness. "Please release his arm." I let go, turning to face Ronin who was always the more reasonable of the two.

"Ronin." He walked forwards, pouring himself a drink as he sighed.

"I heard about your little girl. I'm very sorry." Ronin said slowly, taking a sip after he had dropped some ice into the drink. His eyes turned to Sarah and he arched an eyebrow curiously. "Hello there, you must be Sarah. You're a favourite topic around here, the woman who captured Frank Moses." Sarah beamed.

"I'm famous?" Ronin smiled.

"In a manner of speaking." Looking undoubtedly happy, Sarah flicked closed a file then put it back on the shelf to reach for another. "So, Moses, I can guess what you're after." Owen growled.

"My arm is going to need a sling after this."

"Shut up." I growled at him before looking back at Ronin. "Tell me." Shaking his head sadly, Ronin lifted his eyes to meet mine.

"It's not good, I'm afraid. They want him." He gestured towards Han who stood up a little straighter. "They plan on a trade where they'll kill Han and probably your girl too. These guys don't allow any second chances, Moses, they'll get them both and you too if you step in their way. They have multi-billions of dollars, endless lists of allies and enough weaponry support to amass an assault on the Whitehouse, take over and control America." This was not sounding good.

"But _where_ are they?" I pressed. "I want to get my baby girl home safe." Ronin smiled.

"I respect that about you Moses, really I do, you're a family man." Giving a long sigh Ronin leaned back. "It's a pity." Instantly both Han and I were on alert.

"Sarah." I stretched out my hand and she came to me, instantly looking worried but did her best to hide it. "What are you talking about, Ronin?" Owen shifted uneasily.

"Sorry Frank. We appreciate what you've done for us in the past but…well. They pay well." Owen explained, getting up and with a soft click, aimed his gun. "You two can go, it's only the Korean they want. You could just walk away." Considering Sarah's safety, it was what I wanted to, yet the moment I made the move to leave all I could see was Natalia's devastated face. Ugh, fatherhood has made me into a softie.

"You jerks, no way are we leaving Han! Right Frank?" Sarah demanded with a pointed look and I sighed.

"I'm going to regret this later." I growled then whipped back a leg, knocking the gun aside then punched Owen down, knocking him out as Han did the same to Ronin. "Now let's move." Hand firmly against Sarah's back I marched her from the club but pulled her into the alley as several cars pulled up with men carrying hidden weapons stepped out, most of them Mexican looking.

My phone began to buzz and I hissed before quickly answering in a hushed tone. "Yeah?"

"Francis we are about to land. Meet us at the airport and we'll be waiting at the front. There's some things we'll need to discuss." Victoria started then quickly added. "Marvin has said he'll meet us there too, see you soon." Hanging up I nodded my head.

"Alright, let's go." I led Sarah back to the car once it was safe where Han got into his own, avoiding being seen before following me as I led the way. He called me up.

"Where now Moses?"

"Airport. Victoria might have something." I answered then glanced to Sarah as she tapped my shoulder. Slowly she slipped some papers from under her coat and I stared at the red stamp that read 'classified'. "Ha! Honey you are a genius!" I praised and she smirked.

"I know. Want to know what it says?" I put Han on speaker phone. "These are some deals that those guys made with the Medina brothers last year. They bought some drugs off them, typical suspects, cocaine, cannabis, morphine, nothing really special but they filed the place of the handover and a few tidy little contract details. Think we should arrange a deal?" My smile broadened. "If not then at least we can totally put these guys away with evidence." My grin became even wider if it were possible.

"Honey, I love you." I proclaimed. "Let's go get my daughter back."


	8. I Got Parent Issues

**You guys are going to be wriggling in your seats after this chapter ;) Oh I love being a writer, putting in unexpected plot twists and cliff hangers, aren't they fun? And only I know what's going to happen! Mwhahahaha!**

* * *

 _Natalia_

Too tired to keep walking and seeing that it was quickly becoming dark, I ducked through to an alley where some squatters rested around a trash can which was billowing with fire. "You look lost." Someone remarked to me so I shrugged.

"No, just got no place to go to." I answered, gesturing to a vacant space. "Mind?" They all shook their heads so I sat down and warmed my fingers against the flames, shivering against the cold.

"So what's your story?" I laughed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." A couple of them snorted, rolling their eyes.

"Try us." I arched an eyebrow then smirked.

"My story is my own. It's safer if you don't know a thing about me. In fact, the moment I'm gone you'll all do well to forget my face and that you ever saw me." An older, scraggly haired man shifted slightly, turning to face me a bit better.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing on the streets now? Where's your family?" I paused, unsure how to answer.

"I'm getting there, just no money to get there faster." I answered with a shrug then wrapped my arms tightly around my waist, closing my eyes to rest some. The alley protected us from the cold mostly, though I could still hear it howling outside. I was just under two hours away from the safe house, where I would be able to actually rest in a proper bed and find some food.

I dozed for a while, allowing my feet to recover though when one of the younger homeless people tried to steal my hat and search my pockets, blind instinct and reflex actions drove me forwards. My hand shot out and grabbed their wrist, flinging them onto their back then buried them in the snow as they yelped in pain and surprise. "Don't!" He squeaked so I growled then let him go.

"Stupid move, buddy." I shot at him then stood, stretching before nodding to them all. "Goodnight." They stared in awe as I strode away, not even looking back as I focused on moving forwards. The streets were all lit up so I kept my hood low over my face and my cold hands deep in my pockets.

There was a scuffle in the snow behind me and I instantly focussed my attention on the sound though I did not break my gait. Keep walking, just keep walking. Perhaps it's nothing. Maybe you're just being paranoid because of the really crappy time you've been having.

When footsteps began to crunch in the snow behind me, I sighed aloud. Okay, guess not. I'm being followed. Can't they just back off for a while until I actually have the energy to fight them off? When I heard their pace quicken to a run to catch me I whirled around.

The figure stopped, trembling from the cold and I blinked when I found they were simply an unarmed woman. However when they shuffled closer and stood under the lamplight, highlighting their withdrawn and aged features, I could only stop and stare. Her hair was tousled and bland when it had once been a rich mahogany and her eyes were now dead and empty though her lips constantly murmured, staring wide eyed at me as my mouth fell wide open with shock.

"Mom?"

* * *

 _Frank_

Victoria gave me a strong hug when I walked up to her, hand rubbing my back with a sympathetic but determined look in her eyes. "Hello darling." She turned and embraced Sarah who returned the hug. "Han, how are you?" She then turned to Han who shifted uncomfortably. He gave a single nod of his head just as Marvin and Ivan arrived.

"So! Who stole away my sweet little mint cake? Tell me, I'd like to but bullets in them." Ivan's richly accented voice said cheerfully, clapping and rubbing his hands together.

"Well, she could always be dead." All eyes glared at Marvin who shrugged and lifted his hands, palms facing upwards. "I'm just being realistic." He excused but Victoria snorted.

"Natalia is far too intelligent to get herself killed. No, we can rely on her to protect herself but we have to locate her so that we can extract safely." Victoria looked at me. "We'll need a place to set up our computers."

"I know a place." I nodded my head then led the way over to the cars. "Who's going where?"

"I think Marvin had better ride with you." Victoria elected, shooting Marvin a look as he stroked his pig. He'd brought the pig with him? "Han might kill him if he opens his mouth too much. Besides. I want to have a little _talk_ with Han." He nodded his head, not bothering to argue then stalked over to his car.

"So what have we got so far?" Marvin asked as he slid into the back, Sarah and I in the front.

"We know who took her, all we need to find out is where they are and where they have taken Natalia." I replied then flicked up my phone as it began to ring. "Yeah?"

"The Medina brothers own several business corporations mainly in New York and Mexico." Victoria's diplomatic voice spoke and I listened intently. "Apparently they are a dedicated science utility producing drugs and researching medical illnesses such as Alzheimer's, cancer and the usual saint like suspects however it says here their factories were searched for other drugs that they had bought in such as morphine, cannabis and such that they sold on the black market. Case was suddenly cleared and they were set free though I doubt it was legal."

"So where is their nearest building or factory?" I asked and Victoria paused, searching.

"Twenty miles away from here, though we need to make a plan of action, Francis, we can't just go in guns blazing." Too bad. All I want is to get my daughter back and I've wasted enough time as it is, she could be seriously hurt and I'm not there to protect her. "Francis?"

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Don't worry. We will get her back."

* * *

 **Told you there was a plot twist :P**


	9. Burnt Pancakes

**Yeah, sorry about that cliff hanger, that was very mean of me. Anyhow, on with the show! (Disclaimer - I own nothing of the RED verse save for the characters of my own creation and the plot line, so yah).**

* * *

 _Natalia_

My mom, who I had not seen in nearly twenty years, shivered on the couch of my dad's safe house. A small apartment in a quieter part of New York, where there was enough food to last a month as well as guns, weapons, money and emergency supplies tucked away in various places and to avoid simply staring at my mom in shock, I had set out searching every nook and cranny to find them, familiarising myself.

She had a blanket wrapped around her whilst she guzzled down some soup I had made her. I couldn't believe it. I thought she was dead, she had been so mentally unstable when she had run away that I simply did not believe that she would have been able to take care of herself.

"What happened to you?" I asked her as she rocked forwards and backwards, still murmuring under her breath as she stared wide eyed at the floor. She still looked insane, those eyes had frightened me when I was a child. Suddenly she blinked and looked up, as if coming to her senses. Then she smiled.

"Natalia, you look so pretty." She said then continued rocking, returning to her state of mind. I sighed. This was not going to be easy. The only thing this place lacked was a working phone. The landline was cut at the cord and with no other network with a safe line, there was little I could do to contact my dad so instead I booted up the several screens then began to search for him, running a face scan on all recent camera feeds in my home block where my own apartment lay trashed and found a couple of matches though I needed to find a more recent one.

Whilst this was going on I opened up another software and began to search for Ricardo's files and I came across an interesting website, however when I tried to access the more private file, I was blocked. Growling under my breath I started to hack in, tapping the keys then sent through my virus to tear down their firewall.

Leaving the software to run I slowly approached mom, lowering myself down to crouch in front of her. "Hey mom?" I whispered softly and she looked at me, going perfectly still but her eyes remained wide and fearful. "I'm going to have a shower, are you okay to just sit here for a moment?" She nodded her head, biting her lip like a scolded child then drained the rest of her soup. I took the bowl from her then went to the shower, picking some fresh clothes from the closet that dad had recently added for me.

He'd gone round every safe house and made sure he stocked it up so that my needs, as well as Sarah's, would be supplied for. I have never been more grateful for hot showers than when I stepped under the thick stream of water which eased all the aches in my muscles. I groaned aloud then carefully began to wash myself clean of all the blood, cleaned my hair then allowed my mind to go blank.

After about ten minutes I stepped out, knowing that I really needed to see to my cuts, gashes and bruises. I reapplied a protective pad to the deep cut on my side and another to the one on my back, flinching every now and then as I cleaned them with disinfectant then smothered my bruises in sudo-cream to help them heal faster.

Once I was dressed I twisted back my damp hair and turned, inhaling deeply. I almost choked on the smell of smoke and instantly I was flying out the door just as the fire alarm went off. So much for keeping low. "Pancakes!" Mom trilled happily, dancing around the kitchen as she went to add more oil to the fire she was burning in the pan.

"Mom no!" I yelled and she screeched, dropping the oil then flung herself backwards, sobbing as she clutched her hands to her face. I quickly doused the flames with a fire blanket, turning off the gas to all the hobs then rounded on mom, preparing to shout angrily but I checked myself, taking a deep breath. "It's okay mom, look see? No more fire. I'm not angry, I was just worried you had hurt yourself." I gently took her hands and stared at the burns before quickly pulling her over to the sink, turning on the cold water then went to the freezer, pulling out a pack of ice, opened it then dumped it into the sink, lowering her burnt hands into the ice cubes. They weren't bad, just a little red so I didn't worry about taking her to the hospital, they were mere spits on her skin.

"There now, hush, it's okay, you're okay." I felt like I was babying a child but mom responded, settling down as she let me tend to her burns.

"I wanted to make you pancakes." I gave her an uneasy smile.

"It was a lovely thought, thank you mom, but I'm not hungry. Maybe we can make them tomorrow? Together?" She brightened at the thought, smiling broadly then nodded her head enthusiastically. Taking a deep breath I looked at her. "Mom, how did you find me?"

"Oh I saw you, when you slept in the alley and I knew who you were, a mother always knows." She continued to smile, swaying from side to side as she stared off dreamily into the distance. "And when you threw that boy, I knew you were your father's daughter as well. I knew you would know me, so I followed you." She then began to mutter under her breath, two words never fitting together as she spoke utter nonsense. I had no idea what was wrong with her, but my mom was seriously ill in the head. She needed a doctor to help find out exactly what was wrong so that we could get her better. She wasn't always like this, dad had said she had once been a CIA office girl. It was where they met.

Once I had held her hands in the ice for a length of time, I inspected them, put some cream on them to help heal the burns then gingerly wrapped them up so that they wouldn't get infected. "Here mom, how about you was and change into something?" I suggested, guiding her over to the bathroom and frowned for a moment, trying to think of how to do this before helping her out of her clothes down to her underwear.

She was thinner than I was, far more gaunt and bonier too. It was frightening, however I hid my reaction well and dampened a cloth with warm water then began to wash her body for her as she played with the water, flicking it about as she hummed under her breath.

I didn't trust her to leave her alone, she might decide that she wanted to clean the floors again by flooding everything, or use the showerhead to wash down the walls. I lent her some of my clothes, fresh jeans, a new top and sweater before brushing her long, greying hair then plaited it for her. "Are you hungry?" I asked her and she nodded her head, so I made her some more food and ate something myself before taking her over to the bedroom, settled her down in the double bed then sat by her side as she closed her eyes.

"Tell me a story." She pleaded and I sighed before complying.

"Once upon a time there was a little boy named Jack, who lived on an old farm with his mother and his friend the cow, who he called Daisy." I started, not knowing what else to say. The lull of my mellow voice sent mom swiftly to sleep so I tucked her in again, left the door slightly ajar so that I could keep an ear out for her then went to the cupboard.

I poured out the entire contents of a jar, wrapped it up in a cloth then smashed the pieces into shards, doing the same again with another jar of sauce that was way past its sell by date. Once I had my pieces I stepped outside the room and scattered them on the floor, turning off the lights so that they couldn't be seen. We were the top floor and there was no other lodger, so there was little chance of someone else coming up here unless they were coming to try and get me again. This time I was going to be better prepared.

Returning to the rooms I loaded the guns and set them up in an orderly fashion, placing them in more convenient places like under the sofas, on top of books as they sat on the shelves, behind the counter and even in a vase which sat on the table.

Once that was done I put together an emergency pack, placing money, a few mag, an extra gun, clothes, medical supplies and passports just in case. Setting this close beside me, I slipped into the bedroom and settled in the armchair, pulling a blanket over me then closed my eyes to sleep as my body desperately demanded it.


	10. Here Come The Cavalry

**You guys have no idea how much I love writing this story, I just love the Nat/Han pairing and I can't wait to get them interacting again! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and thanks for all the reviewing!**

* * *

Crunch.

My eyes flew open and instantly I was up, taking a gun in hand then moved to stand where I was hidden but I could see the front door from the reflection off the window. The door rattled quietly as someone tried to open the door but it remained fast.

Then I blinked. Oh crap, _mom_. What am I going to do? If she starts screaming then she'll alert everyone as to what was happening and give away my position. Quickly I moved over to her side and shook her awake, clamping my hand over her mouth as she whimpered. "Mom, we're going to play a game. Want to play?" I asked her and she nodded her head, sitting up with a smile. "We're going to stay as silent as possible. The first person to speak loses, okay? No matter what happens, you have to stay _silent_." I emphasised and she nodded her head, clapping a hand to her mouth to assure me that she was already playing. I nodded my head to her then drew her to me, pushing her under the bed. "Now stay here, the game starts right now." Once she was safely tucked away I moved back to my spot.

Suddenly the door burst opened having been kicked in and I moved, the silencer on my gun already in place. I shot down three men as they shouldered their way inside but as a gun was lifted at me, I dived out of the way and crawled over to the kitchen as bullets sparked off the walls, wood thudding dully as it was cracked open by the quiet fire of the gun.

Anyone below would just presume that it was rain and go back to sleep, however I wanted to know how they found me. This is a safe house, there was no way they could have found me unless someone had sold me out. Some stranger on the street, those homeless people, possibly even my mom but I doubted that.

When I was settled I lifted my arm and shot, catching another man though I don't know where, all I heard was his yelp of pain before he collapsed onto the table and smashed it. So destructive, honestly. Were they seriously going to trash this place too?

As I heard the gunfire stop and someone moved closer, I leaped over the counter and tackled them to the ground with a snarl. I punched them in the face then rolled forwards, smoothly rising to my feet then blocked a heavy swing with my hand, turning to use the momentum to flip the guy onto his back, his foot catching the stereo.

Somehow, I have no idea how, he managed to click the play button and suddenly the room blasted with the music of 'Apple Bottom Jeans', making me flinch as it pounded in my ears but I soon found the rhythm and fought to it, striking hard and fast, paused, duck, got low then flipped backwards, throwing my opponent into the wall, collapsing a shelf of books and I quickly lunged for the gun, snatching it mid-air then backhanded it across his face.

With powerful force I was grabbed and tackled to the ground painfully. A hand slapped me and my head wrenched to the side, causing me to whimper from the harsh blow but I quickly moved, getting free and twisting as I remained half in his grip to slam my brow against his.

He growled from the blow as I leaped to my feet but he wrestled with me, managing to rip my long sleeved top at the back as he tried to grab me. His strength suddenly came into play and he lifted me up then tossed me back into an armchair, drawing a gun to aim at me as two others finally got their feet, cornering me.

I panted for breath, staring at the barrel of the gun before moving. My leg rolled in an arc, foot swiping the gun away but before I could spring forwards there was a loud bang, barely masked by the blare of the music. My head snapped around to see a long coated figure standing in the doorway, wearing a cowboy hat and carried a toy pig under his other hand.

Suddenly dad appeared, shooting the other two as Marvin blew the smoke from the tip of his revolver. Oh god, I'm saved! I'm safe! Dad's here! "Baby!" He gasped and I leaped up, springing into his arms and clutched him tightly as he sighed with relief, holding me close. Suddenly he pushed me away and was gripping my arms, assessing me as I smiled.

"I'm fine dad, honest. They have incredibly weak hands." I assured them then turned to Sarah as she rushed forwards. "Sarah!"

"Oh thank god you're okay!" She breathed, hugging me tightly. "Your dad was going insane with worry!" I looked up and smiled as Marvin stepped forwards, patting me firmly on the back.

"Glad you're not dead." My eyes shifted to Victoria and Ivan, the latter of whom spread his hands up to the sky.

"Little mint cake! You're alive!" He boomed and I pulled away from Sarah to embrace him and Victoria who brushed away her tears.

"Oh thank goodness, we were all so worried about you Natalia, your father was unable to stay calm." She said to me, combing her fingers through my hair and I sniffed.

"I knew you'd come for me." I murmured and she chuckled before pulling back but Ivan kept on holding me tightly. When he drew back he tapped my nose, dived a hand into his pocket then slipped a little chocolate mint cream into one of my pockets.

"Never to break tradition." He informed then stepped back. My eyes lifted to the door and I froze, staring at Han as he just stood there, watching me.

"Han." I breathed his name and stepped towards him but he quickly turned his face away, clenching his jaw so I stopped, frowning in confusion whilst flinching with hurt. Victoria stepped forwards and touched my shoulder, rubbing it gently as I lowered my head.

Then I heard someone move behind us and my head shot up. "Dad, I'd prepare yourself if I were you." I warned him then opened the bedroom door. Mom stood there, tilting her head curiously up at me then beamed, clapping her hands as she jumped on the spot.

"I won! I won!" She laughed at me then frowned at everyone else as dad's jaw dropped practically to the ground.

"Rosella?" Mom smiled cheerfully.

"Yes! That's my name. Rather pretty isn't it?" She flipped back her braid then wrapped her arms around me, snuggling close and I couldn't help but put one arm around her.

"What…what are you doing here?" Dad demanded, gobsmacked to say the least. He'd been looking for her for a very long time, even since he'd long given up he hadn't stopped, constantly watching out for her as he felt guilty about her leaving. Dad had tried to find her to make sure she was safe but she had simply disappeared.

"She found me, dad, on the streets." I answered for her as mom began to purr like a cat, rubbing her cheek into my neck as I swallowed, unsure of what to do so I led her over to the sofa and sat her down, ignoring the fact that it was pretty beat up by bullets.

"But…" Sarah frowned.

"Who is she?" She asked Victoria who was also staring in shock.

"Francis's ex-wife." Victoria whispered back. "She left them both when Natalia was very young, she's not completely right in the head. Think of Doctor Baily only a little more permanent." Sarah nodded her head then slowly moved forwards, sitting beside my mom then touched her arm.

"Hey, I'm Sarah." Mom suddenly frowned at Sarah and I quickly saw the darkened look in her eye and how she tensed, glancing between Sarah and dad. He must have seen it too as he was suddenly lunging forwards.

I grabbed mom's arms and pinned them behind her as she yelled and lunged for Sarah, baring her teeth and trying to attack. Dad swiftly pulled Sarah out the way and restrained mom's legs as she howled, suddenly writhing like a snake and twisting her face into a hideous snarl as I shifted beneath her, wrapping my legs over her torso to pin her down. "Okay, okay…" I sighed, closing my eyes as I used all my strength to pin mom down so that she wouldn't go for Sarah. "You're okay, just calm down."

"Marvin, get something to knock her out." Dad ordered, jerking his chin towards the medical cupboard so Marvin quickly went to find something to sedate mom with.

"You bitch! I'll kill you! He's my husband! You've been cheating on me Frank! Adulteress!" Mom screeched at them both but when I placed a hand over her mouth she clamped her teeth down and I yelped in pain as she drew blood, digging in her teeth and refused to let go.

"Let go!" I practically screamed, twisting as my eyes filled with tears of pain and hurt, both internally and outwardly.

"Marvin!" Dad shouted and Sarah stood beside Victoria, watching with horror as Marvin ran back and quickly placed the needle into mom's arm which I struggled to keep still.

"Mom let go! You're hurting me!" I begged, my hand trembling as Han suddenly appeared by my side and gripped my mom's jaw, forcing her mouth to open then grabbed my hand, wrapping it in a cloth before crouching beside me, one arm around me as I leaned into him, crying silently. He was so warm, it was an immense comfort to have him close to me again, his face pressing against mine as he gripped my hand tightly and stemming the blood flow as mom slowly stopped writhing, falling to simple twitches before finally falling asleep.

"Baby?"

"I'm okay." I croaked to him, giving a tiny nod of my head before turning to rest my forehead against Han's shoulder. His arm drew me closer as dad lifted mom and carried her back to bed to let her sleep. Han pulled me into his arms and lifted me up, carrying me to the sink where the ice still remained, though slightly melted.

I reached forwards and turned on the tap, pulling off the cloth and began to see to the bite marks as Han moved back, helping Marvin and Ivan stow away the bodies for now as Victoria switched on the lights. "How did they find you?" She asked but I shook my head.

"I don't know, I thought I was clean. No one followed me save for mom. They couldn't have known about this place, could they?" Dad entered and shook his head.

"No, this place is tight." He stopped at my side and looked at my hand with me. "It's going to need stitching."

"I'll do it." I nodded my head then sighed, lifting my other hand to pinch the bridge of my nose. "This is hell, dad. You should see the operation they're running. I found some of their cargo, it was C4." His head snapped up. "Enough to blow a bank and more. There's a big deal going down and I'm not liking the look of it. Dad, they sell to terrorists, they're going to do a lot of damage unless we stop them."

"Baby, I just want to get you home." Dad murmured to me softly. "You've been through hell, we can leave this to someone else."

"No! Those jackasses kidnapped me and I want to know what they're up to." I growled, grabbing the medical kit and began to thread a needle. "They're dangerous and I want to remove them."

"This isn't what you're meant for, Natalia, you're not fully trained to do this sort of thing." I looked up at dad winsomely.

"But you are." He groaned, rubbing his face in one hand.

"I hate it when you pull that look at me." I smiled softly then kissed his face, leaning into him briefly before focusing on my task. "We'll take a further look into them. Sarah managed to swipe some reports about a deal between some old friends of mine and Victoria is close to finding out exactly who and where they are." There was a sudden beeping and I looked over to the software.

"So am I apparently." I mused, taking the kit over to the computer screens with me as everyone crowded around. I searched through their files then selected one. Detailed plans came up, focusing on Hoover Dam and the points at weak the structure was weakest, mostly at the top but there were also plans laid out to blow it from the bottom. My eyes widened.

"Those little…" I held my tongue then searched through the other files. Empire state building, Statue of Liberty, Golden Gate Bridge, Brooklyn Bridge, the Whitehouse and CIA headquarters. "They're not selling, they're going to _use_ those damn explosives!"

"Your country seems to be in a little bit of trouble." Ivan mused and Victoria slapped his arm lightly.

"We have to alert authorities." We all looked to one another then fixed on dad, who sighed.

"Alright, I'll give them a call." Just then Han's phone rang. He growled and answered it, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"What do you want, Medina?" He demanded and I could hear the reply.

"Aren't you eager to get your girl back?" Han opened his mouth but I spun around in the chair and kicked him, shooting him a pointed look then gave a small nod of my head. His eyes left mine as he then answered.

"Yes."

"Well then, how about we do an exchange? We'll drop the girl off somewhere if you hand yourself over." I had been quickly scribbling on a notepad and once I was finished, I lifted it up and showed Han who read it quickly.

"No, we'll do this properly. You'll hand her over to her family with me there. Once she's safe, I'm all yours." His tone was bitter and cold so I went to reach out to touch his shoulder but he shrugged me off, stepping away. My eyes darted to Sarah who bit her lip then took my arm in her hands, giving me a brave smile then rubbed my back as Victoria did the same.

Han looked to dad for a moment then hung up. "He'll give us a time and place." He informed then shot me a look. "What are you planning?" I bristled against him, narrowing my eyes.

"We'll catch him." I answered simply. "We'll catch him and then either hand him over to the CIA or just shoot him. Preferably the latter but now that I have dad watching, I'm going to be under orders." I glanced to dad then turned around, facing the screen. "If we can distract him long enough, we can disarm any bombs he's put into place, take over his hoards and bring him down once and for all." Victoria rested her hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her.

"Nat, have you been tagged?" I blinked at her then frowned.

"I…I don't know." Marvin stepped forwards, holding a weird little contraption that he'd obviously built himself then waited for me to stand before waving it over my body. When I turned however, the two prongs stretched forwards and it whirred at us, flashing red as Marvin stopped at my left shoulder.

"Yup, you're bugged." He growled and dad instantly stepped in the way to shield me. Now I was beginning to panic.

"Get it out! Take it out of me!" Dad caught my hands and brought me to him.

"Okay, just stay calm. We're getting out of here. Victoria, download those files, Sarah, grab anything that we might need, Marvin, Ivan, ammunition, Han?" Dad's eyes narrowed sharply. "Just stay away from her." Her being me.

"Dad…" I began but he cut me off with a sharp look then led me forwards.

"I want you to…uh…look after your mother for the moment." He frowned, unsure of what to do. "We'll um, find her someplace to stay once we get that chip out of you." Marvin approached with a knife.

"I can get it…"

"No!" We both growled at him and he lifted his hands in surrender.

"Just offering." I whimpered and looked over my shoulder.

"Damn those jerks. I swear I'm going to kill them for this." Victoria approached with a scalpel, swabs and medical scissors.

"Sorry sweetheart, but that thing needs to come out." Nodding my head I sighed then went over to the couch, sitting down then reached for my shirt but I paused, looking to the boys.

"You guys might want to turn around." I advised and they all instantly spun around, facing their backs to me. I took off my top and both Victoria and Sarah gasped.

"Nat! You're…you're hurt _bad_." Sarah gaped at me, touching a bruise and I twitched as it throbbed tenderly.

"What? What's wrong?" Dad demanded but stopped himself from turning around.

"Nothing." I shot a look to Victoria and Sarah to keep quiet and they glanced to one another before nodding. I lay on my back and gripped Sarah's hand as Victoria slowly cut a line into my back. Hissing sharply I then grit my teeth, relaxing into the sting as Victoria opened up a little cut, deepened it then searched for the chip.

"Got it." She announced victoriously, drawing it from me then quickly sealed up the cut. "Brave girl." She murmured to me and I gave a weak smile, struggling to keep my eyes open. "We'll get moving now. Come on, shirt on." I obeyed then got up, shrugging into a jacket then looked over to the bedroom where mom slept.

"I'll carry her." Dad murmured to me. "Keep close to Sarah."

"Aye, aye captain." I answered sleepily, though if we were attacked I doubted I would be much use in protecting Sarah. I'd stand in the way but that would be it, I had no energy to fight. Sarah slipped her arms around me, helping me to stumble over to the broken door and we made our way to the stairs, Marvin checking to make sure the coast was clear.

"We'll take my other car, it'll fit all of us inside." Dad said, stepping forwards and holding a sleeping mom in his arms, trying to fish for his keys. He brought out the thick bundle then headed over to the garages out back, telling us to wait in the shadows. I yawned sleepily then rested my head on Sarah's shoulder, though I kept on glancing over to Han.

"What's happened between you two?" Sarah whispered to me. "He told us about the argument, must have been pretty bad."

"Yeah, you could say that." I muttered bitterly. "I think he may have misinterpreted it as an end to us." Her eyes darted to me.

"What?" She yelped but quickly quietened down when everyone frowned at her. "What? But he's been worried sick about you! More so than your dad." I gave a weak smile.

"I'll talk to him later. Right now I'm too tired to even think." That's when I collapsed onto Sarah, who instantly hissed for someone to lift me up. I had no idea who caught me, but I was vaguely aware of someone carrying me over to the car as dad pulled up in front of us. After that, it was pretty much blackness and silence.


	11. Old Friends, New Enemies

**This is kind of a long chapter because you know, I couldn't really find any place to cut it. So here it is! Hope you all enjoy. I was thinking with this one, hey, we've had a new face, how about we pull in someone old? Hope you guys like this new little twist I put in ;)**

 **(Oh and there will be an extra twist, hope you all don't get mad!)**

* * *

We were still driving when I awoke though it was light, which meant it was around eight or nine in the morning. Dad looked back at me. "You okay baby?"

"Fantastic." I muttered, rubbing my head. "I am in desperate need of sugar, however." Sarah held out her packet of mints and I took one with a grateful smile to her. It'll do for now. "So what's happened?"

"You slept." Marvin answered. "Han got a call from that Medina brother and we've been given a time and place for the apparent 'handover', it's close to one of his factories." He was still clutching onto the pig, hugging it tightly as Victoria leaned against Ivan, who had his arms curled around her in the back with Han next to them.

My stomach twisted uncomfortably and I wriggled slightly in my seat, biting my lips together then looked at the seat in front of me to see mom still completely knocked out. "How much did you give her Marv?" I frowned at him and he shrugged.

"Enough to knock out a bull." He answered and I groaned before reaching forwards and checking her pulse, which was fine so I drew back.

"What's next Frank?" Sarah asked.

"We'll set up in a hotel which is close to the factory, I've called up an old friend who said he'd help us. He's going to meet us there." He glanced around the road before signalling to turn off the highway. "We're going to work together to sort out this mess."

"Sweet. Do I get to shoot some people?" Dad shot me a look.

"You are going home the moment I can put you on a flight and you are going to stay there with Sarah until we get back." I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh hell no."

"I agree!" Sarah concurred, pouting at dad who ignored us.

"Francis you can't cut them out of this." Victoria said and Ivan chuckled.

"They will only make their way back here the moment you turn around." He agreed, nuzzling Victoria who gave a little laugh and an adoring smile to Ivan who grinned happily. "Let them stay, after all, love is the best healer in the world and Natalia is gravely wounded. Let her stay so that we can help heal her faster."

"Yes! Thank you Uncle Ivan." I mumbled through my chocolate mint that I had just remembered was in my pocket. "See? I need to stay here so that I can get some T-L-C. That's 'tender loving care', dad, in case you didn't know." Dad rolled his eyes.

"You getting more hurt is not going to help to fix you up."

"You're not going to change my mind, dad. Sarah and I are staying and that is _final_." I emphasised and Sarah smirked smugly, shifting closer to me.

"Don't argue with women, Frank, you'll never win." Marvin advised helpfully and I tossed him a grin then glanced over my shoulder to Han who was glaring out the window. Biting my lower lip I sighed then turned away.

Dad pulled up outside a hotel and got out, looking around until a figure stepped forwards, wearing a black coat and an amused look on his face. "Moses." He nodded his head and dad laughed.

"Cooper. Good to see you again." They clapped hands and, me being impatient, I got out the car along with the others and walked up to dad. The handsome looking man turned his eyes to me, dark hair neatly cropped and his face clean shaven. He was tall and well-proportioned and he held himself with pride.

"Natalia Sophie Francesca Moses. I hear good things about you." Cooper greeted me with a nod. "It's a shame you never applied for a position at the CIA, we could use with a few more agents like you."

"Over my dead body." Dad said, placing a protective arm around me.

"You wouldn't happen to be the William Cooper who tried to kill my dad five years ago, would you?" I questioned and Copper smirked a little.

"Good times." He inclined his head towards the hotel. "Rooms have already been checked out for you all, Frank, we'll need the information."

"Right here." Victoria answered, lifting a pen drive but pulled it back when someone moved to take it. "And it'll stay here for the moment thank you very much." She strode forwards, giving a nod to Cooper as she passed, heading into the hotel with Ivan chuckling after her. I grinned.

"That means we're not being shut out from the planning." I translated then looked to Sarah as she joined my side. "Right Sarah?"

"Absolutely." She agreed then looked down to her rumbling stomach. "Are they still serving food in the kitchens?" Dad led her away to order some food and I made to follow, mom now gripping onto me but Cooper caught my arm.

"You did well to get out of there alive. Others haven't been so lucky. I lost a good man by sending him into the Medina brothers' corporation." My smile slipped slightly.

"I'm sorry." I told him sincerely and he nodded his head gratefully.

"Would you consider applying?" I glanced over to where my dad had disappeared then shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not really good at much else. Maybe." Letting me go he turned and murmured something to one of his agents then nodded to me.

"Agent Roose will take care of your mother. As I understand it, she needs serious medical attention." I sighed with relief, though I felt guilty at being so relieved to hand her over into the care of someone else.

"Perhaps I should stay with her…?" I looked to Cooper who shook his head, smiling kindly to me.

"She will be well looked after, don't worry." Looking to mom I gave her a gentle nudge.

"Hey." She stopped her murmurings and looked up at me, blinking. "Would you like to go with the nice man over there?" I asked but she shook her head, clinging onto me desperately and I grunted, flinching as she put pressure on one of my many injuries. Noticing my little flinch, Cooper stepped forwards and turned to mom.

"Good evening ma'am. I'm William Cooper, head of the CIA. Would you like to come with me? I have some friends who would like to meet you." Charmed by his good looks, mom slowly began to let me go. "That's it, come on." He encouraged and mom looked at me, so I nodded my head.

"It's alright. They're going to make you feel better, mom." I promised her so mom wrapped her arms around Cooper and he began to lead her away. I turned to head inside but stopped when he called after me.

"We'll be meeting in ten minutes. Make sure you get your little family together. Frank knows where to go." Nodding my head I turned and walked inside. Instinctively I looked around me, staring at the architecture with wonder as the beautiful leaved designs rose in the corners, pillars rising up to the ceiling as the plush red carpet shone on the mirrors above.

Turning a full circle I couldn't help but smile as I looked around me, drinking in everything until I heard someone address me. "Ma'am, your room." I looked to the woman who held up a key and I took it with a grateful smile.

"Thanks." I said to her then looked at the number. Looks like the elevator was necessary. I am not climbing six flights of stairs when I still like I had just got run over by a truck. Several times. I stepped into the elevator then turned, looking down at my nails as I fidgeted, unable to keep still.

Just before the doors slid shut a hand darted out to catch them but when Han stepped forwards and saw me, he froze in place before taking a step back. "I'll take another." He muttered but I arched an eyebrow at him.

"My ass is not that big. There's room for at least one more." I told him sharply then jerked my head back. "Get in." He slowly inched forwards before taking the step inside then looked to the buttons but didn't touch one. Apparently he was on the same floor as me.

He turned his back to me which allowed me the perfect opportunity to study him. He was tense, frozen like a stone statue though his head was slightly turned towards me. "Han." I ground out, quickly becoming irritated with him. "Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, turning his head a little further and I sighed, slumping against the side.

"Anything." I admitted simply but he said nothing more so I decided to lead the conversation. "Those things I said, I never meant them."

"You did." Fair point. I meant some of them but not all of them, some of the things that I had thrown at him I wished I could take back and lock them away in my mouth.

"Well maybe, but not all of them. Especially the last thing I said, I never wanted you to leave." His shoulders tensed sharply so I exhaled and rubbed my temples. "Now what is it?" He did not answer. "Han, answer me. What is wrong?" Slowly he turned around to face me and when my eyes met his, I was shocked to find ghostly tears residing there, his brow creased as he struggled to hold them back. His hand raised up and brushed lightly against my face and then I understood.

"I struck you."

"You didn't mean to." I murmured, moving closer but he instantly snatched back his hand and took a step back. "Han, you reacted on instinct. You were in a defensive mind set and I was stupid for not being more careful, for not keeping my temper under control." This time I stepped up to him until he was backed into the side, trapping him there so that he couldn't escape me. "I don't blame you for what happened."

"Natalia…" A shiver ran down my spine. "It is too dangerous. I should never have allowed this to become so serious." I pulled back slightly at his words, frowning. "You being close to me is only putting you in harm's way. I never…I never meant for us to go so far." My temper spiked but I fought to keep my voice level and even.

"What do you mean?" I asked him coldly, narrowing my eyes. "Ordinarily you would have dated me for a few weeks, had your way then left?" He flinched then looked away. Oh that son of a bitch, that absolute…jackass! "I can't believe you!" I fumed, taking a large step back from him and he drew himself up slightly. "So what, you enjoyed me too much and decided that you wanted more? You…" I couldn't even find a word to describe him. "You used me?" He fixed his eyes on me but did not say a word, allowing me to come to my own conclusions. I wanted to strangle him but I clenched my twitching fingers into fists to avoid such a situation.

Lifting my head high I did my best not to tremble, though I suddenly felt exceptionally calm. It was strange, I thought I would be furious, angry from the depths of my body until I exploded into a raging inferno. Nope. I was perfectly serene, which considering, is probably more dangerous seeing as I could think perfectly clearly, making me more lethal than if I were in a temper.

When the door opened I spun around and left, striding forwards as I checked the numbers on the doors and did not stop until I had reached my own. Han entered his room, directly opposite mine. Damn him to hell, how…how dare he use me like that?

"More fool you, Nat, you should've just listened to dad in the first place." I muttered to myself as I kicked the door shut then went to freshen up, checking my injuries also. There was a knock on my door and I opened it to find dad and Sarah there, waiting. When they saw the tears in my eyes, red and puffy and my trembling lip, their faces dropped instantly.

"What happened?" I turned and walked away, allowing them to enter at their own leisure.

"You won't have to worry about boyfriends anymore, dad. I refuse to date ever again. All men are assholes, liars, cheats and unreliable unless they're family." I told him, wiping my eyes as Sarah slowly approached me.

"Nat, what happened?" She asked me gently and I cracked slightly, turning to face her as I stood by the window, drawing the curtains.

"He said he hadn't meant for us to get so serious." I whispered and Sarah gave dad an alarmed look. "Sarah…I really loved him."

"Okay, okay." Sarah murmured as I collapsed to my knees, shaking as tears rolled down my face. Her arms enveloped me and I leaned into her as she hushed and rubbed my back. "It's going to be fine, you'll see. Maybe he just needs some time to think?" I lifted my face, tight lipped then shook my head.

"He made his feelings perfectly clear." I answered then fought to pull myself together but I just couldn't do it. Dad approached me slowly, slightly hesitant and at a loss for words, unsure of what to do so I just reached out and he sighed, glad that I had given him the opening. He pulled me and Sarah into his arms, rocking gently until I was calmed.

"You deserve better than him anyway." Dad whispered to me and I chocked on a laugh.

"No, not really." I gave a pathetic little shrug. "But thanks for trying." Dad smiled warmly down at me then stood up, helping Sarah to her feet as he held me in his arms like I were a little girl again.

"You okay to come down?" I nodded my head.

"Give me a few minutes." I murmured then walked back to my bathroom, gripping the sink then leaned forwards, hanging my head as I fought to regain control. I shouldn't be crying, men were not worth crying over.

Splashing my face with cold water I made myself presentable before following dad and Sarah down to the conference room, which was heavily guarded by CIA agents. Dad pulled out a chair and stood behind it as Sarah sat down, her little tag flashing in the light as she shot my dad a smile whilst I took the seat on her other side.

"Ah! Little mint cake. Are you feeling alright? You look pale." Ivan asked as he politely held the chair for Victoria who sat on my other side.

"Yeah I'm good." I nodded my head though I tasted the foulness of my lie like bile. Nodding his head Ivan shot me a worried look but said nothing more. Victoria gave me a warm smile then reached under the table, squeezing my hand softly.

Marvin fidgeted uncomfortably, still holding the pig to his chest whilst glaring suspiciously at the agents around him. Cooper sat down opposite dad then nodded to Victoria. "The plans?" She slid the pen across the table and he took it, slid it into a computer which then projected the images as a tech guy flicked through the files. Cooper's eyes widened.

"Damn." He murmured then faced my dad. "You really know how to draw attention to yourself."

"It's a gift." He answered simply, shrugging and I hid a weak smirk behind my hand, looking down and away as Han shifted in his seat.

"They are setting the bombs in place tomorrow." He said to them. "They are to be detonated at noon, when the handover is meant to take place." I shifted in my seat, wondering what sort of crazy plan they would come up with to sort this mess out.

"Do we know how they plan to detonate?" Cooper asked and this time, Victoria spoke up.

"It's the typical countdown and blow things up to kingdom come." She answered. "They haven't made an exact plan of how things are going to work in these files, they're too smart for that however they do have a few reports on how test runs have gone using fuses, terminal switches and they have even considered suicides to set them off instantaneously. However, I am fairly certain that they will simply go with the more reliable method of clock countdowns." She looked over to Marvin who simply gave a nod of his head.

"Shouldn't be too hard to disarm." He answered. "Easier than red mercury, anyway." I spluttered on my laughter, snorting slightly as I smirked before clearing my throat and giving an apologetic smile to everyone.

"We could send men into the building and stop them from getting in in the first place." One agent suggested but Cooper frowned.

"But that would only force them to back off and return at a later date, besides they could slip through our nets and go ahead with everything regardless." Cooper replied then glanced around to dad. "What do you think?"

"Undercover." He answered simply. "Have cameras everywhere and bomb disarming units close by to each target." A few discussions broke out and I leaned back in my chair, wincing slightly as my side gave a twinge but ignored the stinging sensation further.

Without warning the door burst open and several of us were on our feet aiming a gun at the person, woman, who walked in. "Stand down." Cooper ordered so we lowered our weapons. Han, however, remained standing.

"Kin?" He blinked in surprised as the small and incredibly thin Asian woman smiled and strode right up to Han.

"Hello handsome." She greeted, grabbed his jacket then kissed him firmly. My jaw dropped and Victoria made a very bland laugh before looking at me, waiting to see my reaction which she probably expected to be me going over there and pounding that Asian chick's ass. Quickly I snapped my mouth shut and looked away. Great, this is most _definitely_ my kind of day. The woman, Kin, pulled back from her pretty intense kiss with Han then smirked. "I missed you." She whispered then smiled to Cooper. "Am I late?" Is anyone else getting a sense of déjà vu?

"No, just in time. Everyone, this is agent Kin on loan to us from Japan for training. She is a specialist in undercover operations, target infiltrating and one of the best classic martial artists around." He introduced and she giggled, taking the chair behind Han who was still blinking like an idiot. Rolling my eyes I picked up a pear from the bowl of fruit just before us and flung it at him. When it hit him square on the head he jerked then turned around.

"Whenever you're ready to return to the land of the living." I drawled then looked across to Cooper. "You said you could disarm the bombs, but what about Ricardo Medina?"

"And Manuel." Dad added but I bit my lip and blushed.

"Yeah…about that. I may have already killed him." Dad shot me a surprised look as everyone else turned to stare at me. I sucked on my lower lip nervously then shrugged. "What? He was going to beat me up with a plank of wood with a nail in it!" Suddenly dad leaped to his feet.

"What?" He practically yelled and I cursed.

"Way to go Nat. Dad? Sit down." But he was already pacing.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you anywhere near this sort of situation! He roped you into this and you almost died because of it!" Dad turned and went to leap across the table to strangle Han and was about halfway there when I lunged forwards, grabbed his ankles and yanked him back.

"Dad! You are being a damn pain in my ass! Now sit down!" I grabbed his jacket and smartly whirled him around, placing a firm hand on his shoulder and shoved him down into his seat. Kin giggled.

"A daddy's girl are you?" She questioned with a pretty smile but I shot her a dark look.

"And you can shut up, before I smack that pretty little smile off your face." Her lips dropped and she narrowed her eyes at me, her perfectly straight hair pulled back into a ponytail as her red painted lips thinned dramatically. I was smug inside. "Manuel is gone, period, I shot him through the chest and unless he's a miracle walking, then I'm pretty sure he's out of our way. Ricardo, however, is still a problem. He has the run and control of tonnes of drugs, which he sells to traffickers, other drug lords and whatnot, however we know exactly where he's going to be at a specific time and place." I folded my arms across my chest. "I say we take him then."

"You are staying out of…" I clamped a hand over my dad's mouth to keep him quiet and Sarah laughed.

"Do you think he'd really show up?" Cooper asked me, having the time of his life watching me put dad in his place.

"He wants that jerk over there stone dead, so yeah, I'd say he'd turn up to see that the job is done. He's an arrogant prick like that." Cooper smirked with amusement as I continued to stop dad from talking though he was still gurgling into my hand. "If not then I could always get captured again and then kill him. Since I've killed his brother, he'll probably want my head more than his." I jerked my head towards Han who watched me with an unreadable expression. The jackass still had red lipstick on his face. He should really wipe that off because he looked ridiculous.

"No, you are not-" My hand clamped back down on dad's mouth and he glared up at me so I gave him a false grin.

"What can I say? I'm your kid." Cooper chuckled.

"We will do our best to avoid that option." Kin smirked over at me, arching a perfectly plucked and threaded eyebrow. Damn, why was she so gorgeous? Totally unfair. If she's my rival then could she have at least have a spot or freckles or something! Not simply a woman with flawless skin, pristine hair, beautifully dark eyes and an altogether too attractive. I must look like a harpy next to her, seeing as I'm so beat up. I bet she does kung-fu too, just brilliant. Classic martial artist, I remember now.

"Maybe we should just send the girl over there in alone? She'll certainly knock them dead with her appalling mannerisms." I considered simply shooting her in the head, but that would give me a bad report so I refrained from jumping for my gun.

"Or maybe we could just throw you out the window? At least I could get some flipping peace!" I retorted easily. Cooper sighed and was about to say something when Ivan stood up.

"In Russia, we dealt with situation very similar, minus the captivity of a beloved one." He gestured to me and I threw him a bright smile as he winked. "We first burned out their bank, leaving them with nothing then blew up their entire fortress of weapons supplies." He gave a little shrug before sitting down again. "Thought I might throw in a suggestion." There was some more arguing and dad went over to Cooper, drawing up plans on a map and the endless droning until I was practically asleep in my chair.

"I think we had better leave them to it." Victoria whispered to me and I yelped, jerking awake and she blinked at me as I grabbed onto the table to stop myself from falling backwards. Kin smirked and rolled her eyes before muttering rather loudly.

"Clumsy child." Oh I _so_ wanted to claw her eyes out.

"Alright Aunty Vic." I nodded my head then touched Sarah's shoulder as I stood, rubbing my eyes. Sarah snorted unattractively as she woke, cutting off her snore as she grumbled.

"What now? Are we being shot at?"

"Not yet. Wait until tomorrow." I answered, hoisting her up. "Then we'll have a fantastic array of bullets hurtling into our asses. Come on." Sarah allowed me to guide her and Victoria walked beside us, clicking her fingers one by one.

"So tell me dear, what is going on with you and Han? I rather expected you to simply shoot that little minx right there and then." Tempting but no.

"It's no longer my concern who Han kisses." I answered with a shrug, supporting Sarah's weight as she was still yet to fully come around.

"But darling, you two are obviously mad for one another."

"I'm mad _at_ him. There's a little difference." Sighing softly I shook my head. "Last time I saw him, we argued and it got a little out of hand. We had a bit of a fight but when I had calmed down, I tried to grab his arm to get him to turn but he hit me, purely out of reflex." I quickly put in as Sarah gasped loudly. Victoria didn't seem surprised.

"Yes, he'd mentioned that to me earlier on. I just don't think you should give up on him, Natalia." I shook my head.

"Why? He admitted himself that all he wanted was a casual relationship but he mistakenly allowed it to get out of hand. Why should I bother when he turned out to be exactly like all the other jerks that I've ever dated?" Victoria placed a warm hand on my arm as we stepped into the elevator.

"Darling, I talked with Han and believe me, he was distraught. I tell no word of a lie but there were tears in his eyes though he didn't let them spill." I frowned at her as Sarah pushed the buttons for our floors. "He's completely fallen for you, which is probably what has frightened him, Natalia. Haven't you considered that he may have said those things just to put you a safe distance away from him?" Though I went to reply I paused. No, I hadn't. So wait, what the hell am I supposed to think now?

"You can't just let go of what you have with Han, Nat. You two were made for one another, completely and irreversibly, even if some Asian tramp that decides to walk in and…" The doors slid back open and Kin stood there, beaming prettily at us.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked then stepped inside, turning her back to us all. "Floor two." I arched an eyebrow.

"Do we look like porters to you?" She turned her head and gave me a sickly smile.

"Do you really wish for me to answer?" Victoria had to grab my wrist and dig in her nails to keep me from moving. Her accented voice irritated me. It was like that of a young girl, too proud and up on her high horse to be compatible with us lowly human beings. I hope her horse rears and she falls flat on her ass.

There was a moment of silence before Sarah bravely questioned the young girl. "How do you know Han so…well?" She asked with a glance to me. Kin smirked then turned around, her ponytail flying out and flicking me in the face. I held back a growl.

"We met when we both went to train with monks in Japan. He got to know me very well." I did not want to particularly know the details of this meeting. "We were together for a few months but then it ended when things got a little too serious, though I would happily go back to him." Her eyes were fixed on me the whole time. "It's so unpleasant, being away from a man such as Han, isn't it? Makes you feel unworthy of him when he disposes of you." That coy little snake. She's treading dangerous ground. However I kept my cool and arched an eyebrow.

"What exactly are you insinuating?" I questioned and her sly smirk grew a little further, the tiny dimples on her cheeks darkening.

"Things have been heating up between Han and I for a few weeks now, I do not think it will be long until we are back together." She reached forwards and patted my shoulder, giving me a false sympathetic look. "Don't worry, I am sure he will forget about you very soon. I'll help him." When the doors opened, she gave a little grin. "I am glad I met you all. Goodnight!" She trilled then flounced away. I paused before bolting to go after her but Victoria smartly gripped me under my arms and hauled me back.

"Let me at her, let me at her!"

"Natalia, it's what she wants. She wants to make you look bad in front of Han. Don't stoop to her level, alright? There now darling, just calm down a little." I took deep breaths as Victoria continued to restrain me and she didn't let go until the doors were shut and we were moving again.

"I hate her. I actually hate that stupid little…please can I just go and shoot her?"

"No." Victoria told me sternly and I pouted.

"Not even a flesh wound?" She gave me a hard glare so I sighed then slouched back against the wall. "Well, I told you Han wasn't worth it." They both looked at me, alarmed. "We only separated the other day. Apparently he's been seeing her for weeks." The door opened and Victoria hesitated to step out.

"Sweetie, do you need to talk some more?" I shook my head but Sarah placed a hand on my shoulder and rubbed gently.

"I got it." She said softly to Victoria who nodded then let us have our privacy. "So, Nat, what are you going to do?" I gave a weak shrug.

"Get over it. I should have learned my lesson by now. I was…stupid to think Han would be different." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"You really going to let that jerk of a child get you down? Come on Nat, think of all the times you and Han were out together. All those dinners, the walks, the park concert, ice skating, you remember he took you that one time to the ice rink? Last Christmas?" Yeah, I remember. I don't think I'll ever forget the look on his face when I told him that all I wanted to do was go ice skating. "And what about that time you two went to the Statue of Liberty and he danced with you for the first time?" Yup, remembered that too. Han was a good dance partner and he had given me his coat when I got a little cold. "Are you really that willing to just give up on him?"

"I don't know, Sarah. I really don't know. Maybe I just need to sleep on it. Things will be clearer in the morning, after the debrief and go time and if I'm still alive afterwards, I'll try and talk with Han again." Satisfied, Sarah beamed at me then got out at her floor, leaving me alone.

I sighed, closing my eyes as the doors slid closed but opened them when I heard someone slip through. Before I could even look, I had been spun around and there was a cord at my throat, choking me as a man hissed in my ear. "Ricardo Medina sends his greetings." Damn that jackass!

I struggled, gasping as I tried to breathe then narrowed my eyes. Without warning I lashed out and slammed my feet into the side of the elevator, forcing him back and he struck the opposite wall heavily, winding him and the sudden slackness around my neck allowed me to twist around, grip his hands then force the cord around his own throat, holding it tight before tying it off.

He chocked, clawing at his neck as I then turned and swiped my foot into his head, knocking him out clean then left him twitching. "Don't mess with me, peasant." I rasped, clutching my throat as the doors opened at my floor.

I was shocked to find Han there, walking past but he stopped and glanced at me but when he saw the figure laying at my feet, he whirled around. "What happened?" I ignored his question and pushed past him, stumbling to my door and let myself in. Behind me I heard Han using his ear piece and tagged microphone to call Cooper to dispose of the body before he followed me.

Saying nothing I quickly glanced over my throat, seeing that there was an angry red line before striding over to the drawer at the bedside where apparently a gun had been left for me. I took it then made sure it was fully loaded before tucking it into my jeans. "Natalia, what are you doing?" I couldn't talk to him right now, he was the last person that I wanted to see but as I headed towards the door, he grabbed my arm and spun me around, though I instantly tried to circle it to break free however Han crushed me against the wall and pinned both hands over my head, glaring down at me. "I said, what are you doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you, however, if you really must know, I'm going to check on my mother." I hissed then jerked my knee forwards but he smartly blocked the attack with one hand. With my arm and hand now free, I slammed my brow against his then turned him around, throwing him to the ground but he rolled with me, landing me down on the ground then straddled my waist with his knees, keeping a firm grip on me as I slowly arched an eyebrow. "Well this feels familiar." He blinked at me so I quickly shoved him off then got to my feet.

"Natalia, we need to get you away from here." Han murmured, reaching out to touch my arm but I shoved him off.

"I'll go with Cooper and dad in a moment, just as soon as I've made sure my mom is okay." I spun on my heel and made to leave but I stopped at the door, sighing before speaking though I did not turn to face him. "You know, I thought I could trust you." I sensed his confusion but ignored it. "But apparently, you're just as bad as those college boys. Everyone I know seems to be the same, from you to my mom and even to my dad at times. Unreliable, abandoning and apparently uncaring." I could not turn to face him as then he would see how much he had hurt me and I could not allow that. "I thought that you'd be different. Guess I'm still just a naïve girl with her head in the clouds. I hope you're happy with that Asian child, seeing as she's already convinced that you two are back together."

"Nat wait." I was surprised, he'd never used my nickname before however I did not stop from leaving. "Natalia!"

"Don't follow me. I will shoot you three times in the head if you dare take a step after me." I warned over my shoulder and he stopped, knowing full well that I meant it. "Though I should probably just shoot you anyway." I added in a mutter under my breath. I didn't take the elevator, I chose the stairs instead, needing some time to think about what I was going to do.

That guy had found me again, was there another chip somewhere that Marvin hadn't found? If so then that meant I was putting everyone in danger. I had to go. Get out of here before I could get someone that I cared about killed. Just one stop, I needed to make sure mom was okay and let her know that I would come back.

I slipped through the door on the fourth floor where mom was being kept in a room with an agent who was keeping watch over her. I knocked on the door and was allowed in when I gave my name, mom instantly bounding over to me. "Nat-Nat! Look! Look at the pretty colours!" She threw the handful of sweets into the air and I sighed before giving a shaky smile.

"Are you happy mom?"

"Of course, look, look! More colours!" She dragged me over to the TV and pressed the remote control buttons, staring in awe as she flicked through the channels. I let her continue then lowered my voice to speak to the agent.

"Any trouble?"

"She tried to flood the bathroom by overfilling the bath but other than that, as good as she can be. We've arranged for her to be admitted to hospital so that they can properly ascertain her medical condition." Mom gave a little hiccup then clapped a hand to her mouth, staring at me as if she were a child that had just done something wrong before she hiccupped again then giggled.

"Thank you." I said to them then stepped forwards. "Mom?"

"Nat-Nat, I want to go shopping, let's go shopping and find all the pretty colours we can find!" She grabbed my hand and made to run for the door but I held firm, tugging her back.

"Not now mom, the shops have gone to sleep for the night. They won't wake up until tomorrow." Her face crumbled and I knew she was going to have a shouting fit so I quickly moved on. "But when they wake up, I'll take you to all the shops we can find and we'll build a mountain of colours, how does that sound?" She paused, thinking for a moment before nodding her head. I couldn't linger, I really had to go but mom had suddenly thrown her arms around me and sighed.

"I love you mommy." She murmured and I choked. The agent sent me a pitying and apologetic look as my mom nuzzled her face into me so I gently guided her around.

"Okay, time for bed byes now." I whispered softly to her. "Sleepy girls need to get into bed."

"I'm not sleepy Nat-Nat! I want to stay up _all_ day and _all_ night long." I gave a chuckle as she climbed into bed then settled down regardless, closing her eyes and was soon fast asleep. Glancing over to the agent I nodded to him then got up, pressing a soft kiss to my mom's brow before leaving her to rest.

I closed the door quietly behind me then raked a hand down my face, stuck between a rock and a hard place. Moving forwards I returned to the stairwell to sneak out of the hotel without anyone seeing. There were agents at the front doors and every other exit so I strode carefully towards the kitchens, melting into the background as I followed a waiter inside then went out towards the closet where they kept all their lockers, clothes and uniforms. I changed into a chef's suit, plonked a hat on my head then walked back out, stuffing my clothes into a black plastic bag then went to 'take out the trash'. The agents let me past so I carried on walking, left the building to step into the cold, snow ridden alley then quickly changed back.

I shoved the clothes into a dumpster, pulled my jacket back on and slid my gun into place before jogging out into the street and before anyone could figure out I was gone, I had already disappeared from sight.

* * *

 **For Kin, I'm imagining her to be a Zhang Ziyi kind of look, like when she was in _Rush Hour Two._ Hope you guys liked, don't forget to R+R before you leave! Thanks again!**


	12. Oops

**Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while, I was camping! I'm back now and I promise things will be a little more regular, honest! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, you get to see a little more overprotective Frank :) He's such a cute dad, I have to say**

* * *

I had barely been running for ten minutes when two cars skidded to a halt either side of me, doors flinging open to cut off my escape and several dark clad figures stepped out, cracking their knuckles. One advanced further than the others so I turned to face him, preparing to swing but then a hood was dragged down over my head from behind and I lashed out, screaming in rage as I was then restrained, handcuffs being clamped onto my wrists. God damn it!

Rather unceremoniously I was thrust into a car, hands grabbing me and firmly holding me down as I kicked and struggled, writhing like a snake until someone had the sense to whack my head and knock me out of all sense and feeling. Then for a long time, I felt nothing, which strangely was an immense comfort.

 _Frank_

"What do you mean she's gone?" I bellowed and Sarah jumped with surprise, glancing with concern to Marvin as I slammed my fists onto the table. "Where is my daughter?"

"Francis, you need to…"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" I turned to Victoria though somehow managed to control my voice a little. She lifted her hands in surrender.

"Alright, perhaps this once panicking is completely appropriate. Who was supposed to be watching her?" An agent stepped forwards and nodded his head.

"Me, ma'am."

"And where were you?" Victoria asked sweetly, giving a cold smile as she turned to face him.

"Sweeping through the halls to make sure they were clean." Victoria's smile never left her face as her fist darted out and punched him square on the nose. Ivan laughed aloud then shook his head, drawing Victoria back as she glared at the man.

"Frank, we'll find her. We already have CTTV scanning for her face match. It's still light, we can bring her back." Cooper said to me but I shook my head.

"I have to go and find her. I can't just sit here!"

"Frank, there's nothing we can do until we get a visual on Natalia's location." Sarah said to me diplomatically, resting her hands on my shoulders, guided me down into a seat then began to massage them. The tension suddenly fled from there and I leaned back, allowing her to work her magic before I closed my eyes.

"My baby girl's out there all alone with people wanting to kill her." Suddenly I frowned. "Usually it's me they're after." The irritating Asian girl giggled.

"The stubborn child will be fine. Why are we all worrying? I thought we had a bigger issue at hand. Those bombs aren't going to deactivate themselves you know." I hated how she was right. As much as I wanted to simply go and find Natalia, I had to put the safety of innocent civilians first and those bombs needed to be dealt with.

"Alright, stick to the plan." I nodded my head, finally coming around to my senses.

"We don't all need to be in position right now." Victoria announced then looked to Sarah. "You, Ivan and I could drive around the streets and search for Natalia for as long as we can. We'll take a radio with us so that you can tell us if you find her." Though I was about to argue that I wanted Sarah safe next to me, she pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"It's useless arguing." She interrupted. "I'm going to bring Nat back. Sit tight and don't even think about killing Han until Nat's here to save his ass." Kin glowered at Sarah who shot her a smug smile before striding off. Kin then possessively moved closer to Han, sliding her hands down over his chest and he shifted a little uncomfortably. Although I hated him right now, I couldn't help but feel defensive. That was my daughter's boyfriend that Asian chick was touching! Or was he her ex? I don't know, I'm totally confused.

Pulling out my ghost-line phone I dialled the number that Sarah had managed to extract from the files from back at Owen and Ronin's place. Lifting it up to my ear I waited as it began to ring.

"Who is this?" A Mexican accented voice demanded. "How did you get this…"

"Ricardo Medina, you don't know me but I think you have something of mine." I cut him off, my voice even and low. "And I want her back." There was a long pause before a menacing chuckle sounded.

"Frank Moses. A true legend. It is an honour to be speaking with you." I ignored this and continued on.

"If you let her go, then I shall not come after you. Let Natalia go free and you shall never have to meet me, because if we ever do meet then I promise you that you will feel pain unlike any other." Again Ricardo laughed.

"She is very strong. Truly her father's daughter. Aren't you my sweet?" Suddenly Natalia's voice came on the phone, shouting rather loudly in German, the language she preferred to use when insulting or threatening someone. Han sat forwards suddenly, eyes fixed on the phone as he listened to Natalia's voice. "I am surprised how much pain she can take, I have been trying to find her limit, tried to break her but she cannot seem to crack." Without warning there was an ear piercing scream and it took everything in me not to fall out of control.

"Leave her alone." I commanded in a deadly calm voice. Natalia's screaming stopped at Ricardo's forwarded order.

"You want her? Come and get her."

"I will. You can be sure of that. I'll come for her, I'll kill you and I will make _sure_ that it will not be a quick death." Ricardo paused for a moment, thinking before snorting.

"I will look forwards to it. Rafael? Dislocate her shoulder." Then the call was cut off. I swore colourfully, almost crushing the phone in my hand as my fingers clenched into fists but I took deep, heavy breaths to calm myself. Cooper slowly approached, understanding my pain.

"Frank?" He questioned firmly yet also gently, gripping my shoulder and I nodded.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Nothing had come back on Natalia's whereabouts. I swear when I find her, I'm going to ground her for the rest of her life and put her under house arrest where I can keep an eye on her. What else can I do? It seemed the only way to protect her was to shelter her and I was more than willing to do it.

We loaded up the cars but I paused, looking over to Rosella as she swayed on her feet as if to a rhythm, muttering under her breath as she stared blankly ahead of her. Slowly I approached, reaching out and touching her arm. "Rose?" I said her name quietly so that I didn't startle her but she turned a large smile upon me.

"Frankie!" She gushed then flung her arms around me. "Where's Nat-Nat?" She asked, still clinging on with a surprisingly painful grip.

"She's gone out for a walk." I answered, trying to pry her off but she merely held on tighter so I let her. "But we'll both come and see you soon. Okay?" She nodded her head then began to purr like a cat.

"Rosella? It's time to go for a ride now." An agent doctor said softly to Rosella, touching her shoulders and the woman blinked.

"But what about Nat-Nat? Something isn't right." She whined, tears filling her eyes. "Where's my baby? My baby's hurt! I can feel it, they're hurting her!" She screamed but I covered her mouth carefully with my hand, hushing her.

"Okay, it's alright. We're going to find Natalia, okay?" I quickly put in, sighing. It had been so long since I had last seen her, the changes were quite shocking. She had once been a very beautiful woman who could have easily modelled, but now she was wafer thin, pale and her eyes had sunk into her skull.

"My baby, where's my baby? Let me hold my baby!" I had to restrain her, gripping her arms but she kicked out and actually landed quite a good blow on one of the agents, doubling him over. "My baby is hurt, I know it, I can sense it! Don't mess with a mother, where's my Natalia?!" Her natural motherly instinct must have taken over and now I was worried. Even when Natalia was a child, Rosella always knew when she'd hurt herself at school or had fallen over in the garden and would go rushing to see her, much to the shock of everyone else when they found that she was correct.

If Rosella said that Natalia was in pain, that meant she was in pain. Seeing my panic and distress, Cooper quickly hurried everyone along. "Alright let's move!" Rosella was taken from me and Sarah quickly placed her hands at my face.

"It's okay, she's going to be okay." She whispered to me as I trembled, tears filling my eyes as I tried to hold them back.

"I want her safe, Sarah, that's all I want."

"I know, I know and we're going to get her back. I promise." She took my hand and gently led me over to the car where Marvin was waiting. "But you have to focus right now." I nodded my head but I stopped, turned and walked over to Han.

He turned his head then faced me but I gripped his jacket and hoisted him forwards, glaring at him as the smaller Asian girl went to attack me but Han lifted a hand, signalling for her to stop. "If they have her, you damn well better get her back _alive_." I said to him seriously, my voice trembling with anger. "And if you don't, then you'd better die trying." Han said nothing more made any movement so I let him go, satisfied that I had got my message across.

"Honestly, that child is more trouble than she's worth." I spun around and pointed at the woman with a slight snarl.

"You can shut your face or I'll do it for you. My baby is older, more mature and a lot better at this sort of thing than you are, she has more experience than a seasoned agent and she's shaping up to be even better than I was. So you hold your tongue or I swear to god I'll shoot you right now!"

"Francis…" Victoria placed a hand on my shoulder, murmuring softly. "I know you're worried but you have to get yourself together. Mind over matter." Nodding my head I turned one last look on Han then shook my head.

"Natalia is far better than _that_." I shot a pointed look to Kin who bristled and Han just looked uncomfortable, narrowing his eyes slightly before getting into the car, Kin following. Fine, if they were happy together then that's their problem. My baby girl deserves way better anyway.


	13. Bring On The Battle

**Hey guys! I'm back again and guess what? I brought Natalia and all her awesomeness along with me :) Hope you all enjoy, there is some serious butt kicking, fluff and plot twists in this chapter, please don't skip this out!**

* * *

 _Natalia_

Ow.

That's pretty much that's all on my mind right now. Ricardo must be really stinging about me killing his brother, because I'm pretty sure I have a few cracked or broken ribs and these last couple of hours have been absolute torture and I mean that in the literal sense.

I would not be surprised if my hair was now white from the stress of electricity being pumped into my body and then being forced onto a water board with the agonising drip of water on your brow and an uncomfortable metal mask on your face.

That was only the beginning. After their beatings, I simply could not move. There was nothing left in me now, there was no point in fighting as there was too much pain for it to even be possible to take another hit. If I tried to fight back, they would just kill me.

Running away. Great plan Natalia, absolutely spiffing. Now you're captured, half dead and also a hostage to the most dangerous man in the west. Oh, and he plans to use you to kill Han and then just shoot you anyway. Brilliant!

I swear, one day I am going to be the death of myself, unless I already am. Still, let's hope the others and my dad think of something clever because I'm all out of ideas. I should really have just ignored dad and gone ahead to apply to the CIA, at least then I would have had in depth training and I'd be better prepared for situations like this. All I got now are my wits.

Still, I could kill for some sugar right now. I really fancy some gummy bears, or some more Skittles. Not entirely appropriate but there we go. Can't help having a sweet tooth. However when the door burst open and two men strode inside I groaned, allowing them to lift me upright in a chair then held me down, forcing my eyes open as Ricardo stepped forwards, glaring down at me with loathing.

"You killed my brother." He accused in a rather spine tingling voice and I was briefly afraid, though I swiftly recovered myself and narrowed my eyes.

"He was going to kill me." Ricardo's hand shot out and slapped me, however the blow was pretty weak and I didn't even move my head, which only angered him further.

"You will pay for this affront, you have my word. For now, however, I am going to keep you alive and kill two birds with one stone, as it were." I kept my eyes fixed on him, trying to think of what to do or say. I had to be careful. One slip of my tongue and I could lose it and then my life. Deciding to play it safe, I said nothing. "Quite the little vixen, aren't you? I can see why Han Cho-Bai had his eye on you. You seem to be exactly his type."

"I suppose." I answered with a shrug. "Though technically he isn't my partner anymore. We split up the other day, in fact, the very day that you first kidnapped me. Isn't life funny with all its little twists?" I said dryly and Ricardo's face went purple, the vein in his neck jumping as he clenched his fists at his sides.

"No matter. He has still agreed to the trade. Obviously he still has a soft spot for you somewhere in that ice cold heart of his." I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to focus on the scent of my blood and infections, as it was the only thing keeping me awake since the smell was so bad.

"Whatever." I sighed, tilting my head back to click my neck as it was stiff and beginning to go numb. "When are we leaving?"

"Soon. Very soon." He promised then looked to the two men in the room with me. "Ensure that she does not die or escape." They nodded their heads then stood over me, watching like bloodhounds so I simply allowed myself to rest, drifting in and out of sleep which was surprisingly easier than I had thought it would be. I swear, when this is all over, I am going to _live_ in my shower to keep my body from hurting so much. Damn.

The two men muttered to one another in Spanish, thinking I would not understand but I knew exactly what they were saying. I'm fluent in English, Spanish, German, Russian, French and Italian. If there was one other thing I was good at, it was learning languages. I picked it up so quickly that it was insane. Oh, and Han had been teaching me a little Korean, which might come in handy later.

They were talking about sports and the recent baseball game so I zoned out of that, though their voices did hinder my sleeping ability since they were like constant flies buzzing in my ears. Deciding that a better use of my time was to interrogate them, I moaned, pretending to be faint which actually wasn't too hard.

"Where am I…?" I murmured and one of them looked at me.

"Secret facility with Ricardo Medina. Now shut up."

"Where? Where am I?" The other, being a little pitying of me, crouched down and lifted my head a little, touching my brow to check my temperature.

"You are in New York. Can you remember the date?" I blinked at him then slumped forwards, holding my breath and the guy instantly panicked. "She isn't breathing! Get her adrenaline!" There was a sound of someone fumbling with bottles but a few moments later, something sharp pricked my arm and adrenaline was flushed into my body.

Instantly some of the pain dulled and I slowly began to breathe again, allowing them to relax as I groaned. "What's happening? Someone help me…I don't understand…"

"You're going to go home soon." The colder man lied, grabbing my head by my hair and pulled it back, forcing my airways to open so that I could breathe better. "Once your boyfriend turns up." Why did everyone seem to insist that Han was still my boyfriend when I have _expressively_ explained that we had split up? Honestly. Some people.

"Water…" I croaked. There was a movement but the first guy hissed.

"What are you doing?"

"She can't die from dehydration, let her just have a little drink." Then a cup was pressed to my lips and I drank greedily, the coldness allowing my mind to be bitten back into function. Through my half open eyes I saw the two men hovering with frowns on their faces above me.

"Is she going to be alright?" The first asked. "I don't want her to die before she's meant to, otherwise we get shot for failure."

"She'll be fine. Just let her alone now." My hair was dropped and my head rolled forwards. So we were still in New York, possibly at one of Ricardo's facilities, most likely the one that's close to the drop off point. This then meant that there would be a lot of supplies in here, including the bombs. Hmm…light bulb!

They gave me measured dosages of adrenaline, enough to keep me awake and dull the pain but not enough to allow me to break free from this place, however when the time came for the handover, they took the medicine with them in a little handheld case.

Two men literally had to carry me as I continued my damsel in distress act, one gripping me under the arms whilst the other held my legs as we ascended some stairs but they then dropped me onto a chair and one guy held me upright. I opened my eyes slightly, looking around me and found myself surrounded by crates, though some of them were open and I saw that the entire contents were various explosive materials with detonator packs sitting on top of them. As well as this, I also saw a rather massive pile of money just sitting innocently to my left, like a towering mountain. Hot damn, that's a lot of dollar.

Glancing around I slowly inched my chair a little closer to one of the crates, looking back to make sure no one was watching but they were all too engrossed in the TV which was showing some sort of reality show and they had beers in their hands.

Before anyone could notice I reached forwards, grabbed a detonator then slipped it into my pocket then slumped in my chair as someone turned around to check I was behaving myself. I'm being good as gold, sir, honest.

After a few minutes, a voice on a radio signalled that they were ready to move out, so two different men picked me up again and carried me out to the car which skidded to a halt in front of us and I was bundled inside with the men, one either side of me as I slumped forwards. "Give her another shot."

"You sure that's wise?" The other queried eyeing my suspiciously then poked me. Though pain flared up my side I did not make a sound, biting on my tongue to keep from sending him a decorative insult.

"Ricardo wants her awake for when we go to meet that Korean guy." He answered then stretched over, took the case then applied another small dose to my bloodstream. I jerked slightly, eyes fluttering open and I groaned, wishing they would just leave me alone.

However in my head I added the dosage to the tally I was keeping, working out exactly how much I had been given so far. It was all looking good for the moment, just need to try and think of step two. Wait, did I even have a step one? Oh crap, I hate being unable to think properly.

Looking at one of their watches, I saw that we had fifteen minutes until midday, which was when everything was meant to go boom. Bugger it, and I was so looking forwards to a normal Christmas this year. Which reminds me, I still haven't put up a tree or done any of my food shopping. Whoops, I should really stop leaving things so late, shouldn't I? Oh well, at least I bought the gifts already.

It was a short drive, literally down the road to then stop before the gates where, when I slyly looked through the window, I could see Han there waiting, wearing those stupid oversized glasses with that irritating little vixen he cheated on me with.

Well technically that's unfair, I only have her side of the story but you can be damn well sure I'm going to demand the truth from him, because _then_ I can totally have a legit reason to kick his ass. Even so, it felt a little encouraging to see him there.

Ricardo stepped out of a different car, there being three in total. His men followed him, all stepping out from the car save for the driver of the car I was in and a man beside me. Okay, now I really need to start thinking. I can't let them hand me over in exchange for Han, as much as I hate him right now, I still do kinda care about him. A lot.

Though I doubt he's alone, there are still variables that I needed to deal with. My wrists were cuffed, which would make things a little…no they won't, this is perfect. Oh hell, I love being me.

With all the force I could gather I slammed my fists back into the guard's face, shifting to sit on his lap and pin him down as I grabbed the hand taser from his belt, jamming it into the driver's neck and he jerked about, grunting as I knocked him out with my feet kicking out at the other guy, keeping his hands from reaching for the door whilst also striking his mouth a few times to gag his sounds.

Once the driver was out, I shocked the other guy too. Gasping slightly I grabbed the medicine case, unzipped it then measured out some more adrenaline, enough to give me a slight overdose without it being too much to cause me harm. I was going to need it.

Glancing through the window I saw that someone was turning back and frowning, calling through the radio to bring me out. I flinched as I injected the needle and pushed the drug into my body then slid out the car of my own accord, wincing as my dislocated shoulder began to throb from the movement I was putting it through. Biting down any sound I quickly shoved it back into place, feeling it pop uncomfortably. "Han!" I called out and he lifted his head, watching as I struggled forwards, pretending to limp before collapsing to my knees. "Get out here you moron! What do you think you're doing?" I shouted over to him as I was forced to my feet, someone gripping my hair.

"Shut up!" Ricardo snarled as I was brought to him. His hand reached forwards and gripped my hair tightly as the other man let go. My body began to tremble from the effects of the adrenaline, though others would merely perceive it as fear. "Finally afraid of me are you?" He mock snarled and I shivered, trying to keep my body from jerking too violently.

I switched to a different language and Ricardo, none the wiser, assumed I had been insulting him though in reality I was trying to tell Han to just get away from here and not worry about me. "Enough with your German." Inwardly I smirked. Stupid jackass can't even tell the difference between German and Korean. All the more brownie points for me.

He turned to fully face me, forcing me to my knees then looked over to Han. "You should not have believed me." Han made to step forwards but several guns were pointed at him so he stopped.

"Let her go." He growled sharply and I licked my lips, counting how many men there were around me. A gun cocked and I looked to Ricardo who had his weapon aimed directly at Han who kept his eyes steadily on me. Our eyes met and I saw him give a secret, tiny smile but his eyes shone brightly to me, warming me completely and I could not help but smile back at him.

"Any last words for your lady?" Ricardo asked mockingly and Han glanced to him before returning his gaze to me.

 _"_ _Dangsin-eul salanghabnida."_ My eyes widened suddenly, staring at him as he continued to regard me carefully, his expression once again placid and unreadable but I didn't care. He…he'd said the words. _The_ words.

Renewed with determination, I gasped slightly as Ricardo smirked then began to turn his gun to aim at me. Before it could reach me, however, I had snarled and sprang into action. No way was I going down without a fight, fair or not.

My head whipped back then hammered forwards, catching Ricardo square in the crotch and he howled, collapsing down so I smacked my head against his again to stun him then leaped to my feet, spinning around in the air and kicked back two men as they went for their guns.

Bullets began to dance through the sky, ringing in my ears as the two men facing me dropped and in the distance I could see Victoria with her sniper, carefully aiming. I shot her a grin then turned, squeaking slightly as another man went for me with a machete.

I lifted my hands to protect myself, the chains of my handcuffs blocking the blade but he stabbed at me again, forcing me to step back and angle my body, using the cuffs against to redirect the blow until finally, the chain snapped.

"You're in trouble now." I smirked then leaped forwards, cartwheeling over his shoulder then slammed the long side of my hands into his neck, knocking him out then turned, leaping over the bonnet of a car to grab a fallen guard's gun then turned, shooting as more men poured out from hiding places.

A truck roared into view, sporting a machine gun on the roof which began to fire relentlessly at the CIA agents, who all dived for cover including Victoria. Angered that my aunt was in danger, I turned and shot at the car, cracking the windscreen and taking out the driver so it swerved out of control and the gunmen let go of the trigger as the truck began to circle dangerously.

With one well aimed squeeze of my trigger finger, I blew a hole through the gas cap and heat suddenly flared up as I turned, smirking with a plume of fire dancing high behind me. Badass and bad, that's me baby,

Looking over to Ricardo and seeing that some of our agents were about to be executed, I shouted out to him. "Hey Ricardo! How much do you love your money?" Tugging the detonator from my pocket I waved it at him then placed my thumb on the button. Ricardo froze then bellowed for a ceasefire, staring in horror at me as I rubbed small circles into the red button, taunting him smugly a as I panted for breath.

Slowly he began to laugh. I arched an eyebrow at him as he turned to face me, shaking his head, paused then pointed a finger at me. "You are very extraordinary woman."

"Such comments have been brought to my attention before." I answered blandly, taking a step forwards. "Now stand down, or your bank goes boom." He lifted his hands in surrender. Agents stepped forwards and were beginning to take men into custody when a sharp pain exploded at my knee and I cried out, falling down but then a cold blade was pressed to my throat.

Staring upwards I then narrowed my eyes. "You little snake." I snarled up at Kin who giggled.

"He pays well." She shrugged, lifting her blade then began to smoothly slice it over my skin, not drawing blood but a few hairs did go missing. "Such a pretty face." She murmured then lowered her face to a hiss. "I hate other pretty women."

"Well, that makes you a bitch." I answered as Han stood stiffly, preparing to run for us but I moved first. As Kin went to retrieve the detonator, I grabbed the wrist with the knife then yanked her forwards, pulling her off balance then flipped her over my head as she gasped.

Several guns rose but Ricardo dived out the way and the fight burst free again. I, however, was now focussed on my new opponent. She gave me her signature sickening smirk then ran at me with a scream. I tucked the detonator in my pocket then faced her, preparing for the first attack.

She moved so fast that I could barely keep up. The adrenaline was the only thing saving me from getting my butt kicked into the next century. Sure, she was tiny, but she was also _vicious_ , like a deadly cobra! It was terrifying! Especially when she came at you with bared teeth and those loud shrieks as if she were a banshee. Ugh.

I ducked, stepped back, dodged, parried, blocked, ducked again then got a foot full in my mouth, causing my nose to bleed as I smacked my head on the ground. Kin leaped at me and I rolled with a yelp. "Are you crazy?" I demanded, staggering to my feet but she punched me several times in the side, grounding me again. I gasped for air, crawling backwards as I trembled. "Why? Why are you with them?"

"Good money." She answered with a shrug. "Being the hero is overrated."

"But you'll lose Han." I reasoned and she scoffed.

"There are plenty of other men like him." Kin replied and her answer made me very, very, _very_ angry. There were _no_ other men out there like Han. Not one. How dare she-you know what? I'm going to break her face.

Without a word Kin went to slam her foot into my face but I reared back, wrapping my arm around her limb then stood abruptly and gave her a sharp tug to land her flat on her back. Her other leg whirled around and somehow found a rather sensitive spot where I had a deep cut and pummelled it, forcing me to let go, struggling to keep my balance. "You are pathetic." Kin shot at me with a lashing tongue as I racked air into my body. "Weak, unrefined, you have no skill in the art of fighting." I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh bitch, you are so going to regret that." I growled. She slammed into me and pinned me to the ground, going for my throat to strangle me but I crossed my arms over hers and brought them down swiftly on the crooks of her elbows, forcing the hold to break then with a powerful jerk of my head, I slammed my brow against hers, causing her to yelp. "Welcome to street fighting. Batter up." I tossed her from me then threw a punch, catching her in the jaw. "Strike one!" I rotated my body, turning a full arc with my leg and caught her head again, making her stagger backwards as blood dripped from her lip. "Strike two!" With an enraged snarl Kin ran at me but I lifted my hands into a boxing stance then ducked under her blows, keeping light on my toes as she put all her energy into landing a blow at me, eyes narrowed in fury as I continued to dance out from beneath her.

With a final swing she stumbled forwards so I turned, dug my fingers into the back of her jacket then pushed her down as I lifted my knee, cracking her in the gut to wind her then flung her backwards. "Strike three." I finished with one, powerful swing of my fist, knocking her out clean so that she fell backwards and went completely still. "You're out."

Lifting my chin I panted for breath, shoulders slumping as I groaned, touching my head where a powerful throb cursed me relentlessly. For a tiny little thing she hit pretty hard. Looking around, the fight was ending and we were the victors. Ha! May the odds be ever in _our_ favour. Okay, my head isn't thinking straight. Please excuse any idiocy on my part for the next couple of hours.

Spinning around I searched for Han, praying to god that he was alright.

He was standing with his back to me, his shoulders rising and falling as he breathed in deeply but he was perfectly still otherwise, his opponents lying at his feet. "Han." I called out, my voice breaking slightly from weariness but he heard me. Han turned around, facing me fully and he relaxed when he saw me. God I loved him so much right now, even though he was probably sweaty and was covered in blood, I still loved him.

Together we started to move towards one another, though I was gripping my side as I was bleeding from an injury that had cracked open again. I was going to need therapy after this. Either that or a tonne of sweets and my favourite foods to make me feel better.

His arms slipped around me, pulling me close and I gazed up into his eyes. "Han." His name was a mere breath on my lips as he shuddered. Wait, did he just show effect? Ha! I have an effect on Han! That's one point to the Natalia scoreboard!

"Natalia." He greeted quietly, reached out and carefully brushing back my wild hair so that it didn't fall into my face. Relief flooded through me the way if Hoover Dam had actually been blown up and flooded…oh crap, how did everything else go? Was America still intact?

A blur of movement caught my eye and my head snapped around, causing Han to frown then turn his face but I was already shoving him aside. "No!" I bellowed in defiance, standing in front of Han as Ricardo fired his gun just as a black CIA car pulled up and Cooper got out.

With quick reflexes Cooper drew his gun and shot Ricardo twice in the chest but it was too late. The bullet struck me and I yelped, doubling over slightly as my hands jumped to my wound, shuddering instinctively then fell forwards. "Natalia!" Han grabbed me then carefully lowered me down, arms protectively sliding over me as he then slowly turned me into his arms, cradling me like a child as Cooper called for an air ambulance.

Grunting slightly I clenched my jaw, dealing with the pain as I pressed my hands firmly into the wound to stop the blood loss, Han slowly lowering me down to lay flat so that he could place his hands over mine too. "Stay with me Natalia." Han murmured to me gently, looking into my eyes and I gave a shaky laugh.

"Never wanted to leave you in the first place." He smiled softly then gave a weak chuckle before darting forwards and kissing my head. "Han, please don't ever leave me like that again." I begged in a hoarse whisper and he nodded his head.

"I will not." He promised, leaning a little closer as his eyes continued to rest firmly on mine. "I love you Natalia Sophie Francesca Moses." My heart did a little dance as I beamed up at him.

"Ditto twinkle toes." He rolled his eyes but instantly became concerned as I whimpered, taking a deep breath to try and calm myself before looking back at Han. "I ran after you." I whispered and he gave me a little look of confusion. "When you left, I went after you but…but the plane had already taken off. I was on the runway." He just gazed down at me and I felt a small burst of pride with how adoringly his eyes were watching me. Suddenly I grunted, my head spinning violently and I growled. "Argh, this sucks." I shot him a filthy look. "Why did I have to be the one shot again?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You were the one stupid enough to throw yourself in front of a bullet." I grinned.

"For your benefit, may I add?" I reminded him. "I saved your ass, now you owe me big time. I hope you've booked Christmas off, because if not then I'm going to kidnap you and hold you hostage, then your agents can't say anything about it." He smirked at me as I shuddered, blinking furiously to hold back the tears. "And next time, _you_ can be the one to get shot." By this time Cooper had reached us, dropping down to crouch beside me.

"Alright, you're going to be fine." He assured me and I laughed.

"Yeah right. You're not the one laying on the ground with a hole in your gut. You guys get all the luck around here." Cooper smirked, glanced to Han then back to me.

"You're a brave woman. If you ever want a place at the CIA, just give me a call." I nodded my head gratefully.

"Thanks sir." He looked around when he heard the chopper and I turned my eyes to the sky, wondering why it was getting brighter.

"We'll get you in first…"

"No." I cut him off, shaking my head as my eyes began to slide closed. "Order of need. Get others attended first if they need the attention more. I'll…I'll hold a little longer…" My head began to drift to the side but Han's sharp bark penetrated my mind, though it had no effect.

"Stay awake!" Cooper shook my shoulder but I was already gone, completely oblivious to all else as I felt my heart rate slow down, gradually winding further and further down as my vision blackened and the world spun away from beneath me until I was flying into the air.

It was easier than falling asleep.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._  
**

 ** _Probably..._**

 ** _Maybe..._**

 ** _I don't know, maybe I should just leave it at that...?_**


	14. Christmas Eve

My eyes slid open slowly, momentarily confused before my mind registered that I was still in hospital. There was a strong clinical smell and the lights were very bright at first but my eyes soon adjusted. There was Christmas music playing quietly, carols and cheesy old songs and there was tinsel decorating the ward. "Baby?"

I turned my head and looked at dad, blinking once before groaning and removing the mask from my face. "Dad?" He sighed with relief and moved forwards, not disturbing Sarah who was curled up in a chair, sleeping.

"Hey baby, you okay?" I nodded my head.

"I'm alive, which is a good thing." Sitting up slightly I frowned. "What day is it?"

"Christmas eve." Hot damn! "Yeah, you slept for quite a while." Dad gave me a soft smile as I stared up at him.

"Damn! I missed all the parades!" I pouted and at my complaining, Sarah jerked awake.

"Nat!" She grinned, flying to my side and hugged me though carefully, only at the last moment remembering that I was still a little bit on the tender side. "We were so worried about you. They said you weren't likely to pull through." I smirked.

"I'm a tough girl. Besides, I am _not_ going to die when it's so close to Christmas! That's just sad." Suddenly I grinned. "Hey, I have advent days to catch up on, you know what that means? Candy!" Sarah beamed then pulled something out of her pocket and I stared at the Skittles in awe. "You didn't…"

"I did. Think they would mind?" I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Do I look like I care what those bozos think? Let's open the champagne!" Still grinning Sarah opened the bag and poured a healthy portion into my hand which I devoured hungrily. Oh man, sugar. Never tasted so good.

"They say you're doing okay now. You woke up a few times though I don't know if you really understood what was happening." Dad explained to me as Sarah picked out her favourite ones. "We can discharge you and take you home if you want?"

"Sounds good to me. I hate hospitals." I nodded my head, sitting up a little further then looked around. "Where's Han and the others?"

"Han is…organising something." Dad frowned. "He didn't say much, but he promised he would be back." I felt a little disappointed but Sarah punched my shoulder gently.

"Hey, he was at your side for a full week. We practically had to drag him away to get some proper rest, change his clothes and eat." Perking up a little I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yup. Dead set on not moving." Dad sighed, rubbing his face with one hand. "Cooper called a couple of times, asking how you were."

"That's nice of him." I returned, sitting up further until I was perfectly upright. "What do you think dad, about me joining the CIA?" Dad paused then made a face.

"I can hardly stop you." He shrugged then sighed, coming to sit by my side on the bed, reaching out and taking my hand. "I want you to know that whatever you do, I'll always be proud of you, Natalia. Always." Giving him a loving smile I reached forwards then kissed his face.

"How's mom? Is she okay?" Sarah nodded her head.

"She's been taken back to a hospital close to where we live so that we can visit her often. Since you're apartment is completely trashed, we thought you might like to come live with us for a few days until you can claim insurance." I blushed slightly then looked down.

"Yeah, about that. I couldn't really afford insurance." Dad groaned.

"Seriously?"

"Hey! I'm a young woman still trying to find her way in the world. Don't get lippy with me just because I can't afford insurance on my apartment." Dad grinned at me.

"Okay, we'll sort that when it comes to it. For now you can live with us, we'll visit mom and I can keep a very close eye on you." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, like that's really going to work for long." I paused, almost hesitant to ask but I plucked up my courage. "Do they know what's wrong with her?" Sarah and dad looked at one another before looking back at me.

"Baby, it's not very good. There's something not quite right in her mind, she's been classed as clinically insane and they're looking to place her in a special care facility that can look after her properly. She thinks she's still a child but there's another side to her that is more violent and dangerous. There are some moments when she can flick between the two personalities when something triggers the reaction however the more violent side is also the maternal side of her, which is why she can remember you specifically." Nodding my head I sighed.

"At least they'll take care of her. I don't think I would have been able to handle it the way you did, dad, it would have really hurt to see her that way." He nodded his head in understanding then looked around as a doctor approached us.

"Good morning, my dear, how do you feel?" He asked me kindly and I grinned.

"Like a million dollar model on a catwalk, can I go now? Please? I want to get home for Christmas." He chuckled, looking over some results that they must have tested recently.

"You're still recovering from the trauma of your attack. As your doctor I advise that you stay as it may cause further injury if you try and get back on your feet now." Dad got up and turned to face the doctor, doing his best to not look intimidating.

"I'm confident I can take care of her. She'll be fine." The doctor paused, reluctant.

"I formally request to be discharged." I continued, giving him a small smile. "Honestly, I'll be careful. I just want to be on my own sofa on Christmas day." Sighing, the doctor gave in then nodded his head.

"I'll find you a discharge form. Merry Christmas to you all."

"Merry Christmas." We chorused back then turned to face one another again.

"So." I struck up, grinning. "Tell me about the bombs." Sarah burst into story, recounting every single detail with impressive enthusiasm as I listened with a widespread grin.

* * *

 **Ha! Did you really think I was going to let this girl go? Not likely! Had you all fooled there for a moment though, didn't I? :)**


	15. Christmas Day and Han

Dad unlocked the door and I sighed contently, stepping inside his house with my suitcase that he had brought back to the hospital from my apartment in the week. Sarah had already decorated, so there was tinsel and little ball balls hanging from the ceiling and there was a wonderful smell of turkey roasting with potatoes, parsnip and all other good food smells.

"Merry Christmas my sweet little mint cake" Ivan boomed, striding forwards with wide arms then gripped my shoulders, kissing both my cheeks then lifted a bag to shake it at me, an entire packet of my favourite mint creams with a sweet green decorative bow on the front. "For you."

"Thanks Uncle Ivan!" I beamed, taking the present then kissed his cheek.

"Is that you Natalia?" Victoria called from the kitchen and a moment later she appeared, wearing an apron and cooking gloves. "Hello dear." She smiled warmly and I kissed her cheeks, returning her smile. "Feeling better?"

"There's nothing like a little Christmas spirit to heal up a bullet wound." I informed her proudly but inwardly, I desperately wanted to make it to a sofa to sit down.

"Well you know technically there will still be people dying and starving all over the world today…"

"Marvin! Not now." I scolded him then gave him a big bear hug, startling him slightly but his arms found their way around me. "Not on Christmas day." Someone shifted behind me as I stepped back from Marvin and the moment familiar hands touched my waist to gently turn me around, I knew who it was. "Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise?" I smirked at Han who arched his eyebrow at me. "I thought you were off on a job?"

"No." He answered, reaching forwards and placed a light kiss on my face. "Just organising some things." I hardly heard his reply, I was a little caught up with how good he smelled. I caught his little smirk and couldn't hide the blush as he leaned a little closer.

"Can we do presents now?" Sarah asked, jumping forwards and hurtling into the living room. "I want to be Santa! I get the hat!" I laughed, turning to follow everyone else but Han trapped me to him, not letting me go.

"Natalia…" Without a word I looked up to the mistletoe that hung above our heads in the doorway. Han looked up also then back down to me. "What?" Smirking I gripped his jacket lapel and pulled him to me, kissing him slowly under the mistletoe. When I pulled back his eyes remained closed and we hardly moved away from one another.

"It's meant to be lucky." Suddenly he smirked.

"Well then." He gently gripped my head and pulled me back to him, adding a little tantalising fire to the kiss as it threatened to consume me completely. "You need all the luck you can get just to survive through life."

"Hey!" I thumped him on the arm but he merely spun me around then trapped me to his chest before pushing me into the living room where the tree was beautifully decorated with the glistening colours of Christmas, shining off the tinsel and decorations as presents spilled under its branches. Jackpot!

Sarah knelt on the ground burying deep into the trove, wearing a sweet Santa hat before resurfacing with a present in her hands. "Marvin!" She grinned then tossed it over to him. He caught it then frowned, shaking it curiously but no sound came from the squishy parcel. Sarah was already moving on, handing dad and Victoria their gifts so I retrieved the presents from my suitcase and placed them inconspicuously under the tree.

Marvin pulled on his jumper with a very large reindeer on the front, the nose flashing bright red and I grinned at him. "Can I take a photo?"

"No." Marvin pouted at me. "Because then the satellites will get them from the phone and then everyone will be trying to kill me."

"What about on camera?" I suggested but he merely shot me a look. Too bad, I'll get him later don't worry. I took photos at random, capturing the moments of our shared Christmas as we all laughed, especially when Sarah gave dad a book that read 'A Guide for Overprotective Dads to Cut Some Slack on their Children'. I liked that one. Sarah and I found it last month when we went shopping together.

For Victoria I had knitted a poncho with tassels, Ivan I had bought a very nice bottle of whiskey as a sort of joke and an ice bucket with leaf print designs for the ice, Martin a new miniature tool kit with a case that could fit into his pocket, dad a knitted scarf, some new gardening tools and seeds to start the garden he had been meaning to do for the last couple of years.

When Sarah drew out a gift for herself from me, she instantly brightened. "Ooh, what is it?" I grinned at her, shifting against Han's arm which was slung over my shoulders.

"Open and see." She instantly tore off the wrapping off and found a box, which made her glance up at me curiously. I made a gesture for her to continue, wriggling with excitement so she lifted the lid then stared inside.

"Oh my god!" She squealed and quickly lifted out the holster which I had bought to fit the gun dad had bought her two years ago, her initials printed in cursive gold writing. Beaming she ran her fingers over the holster then looked further into the box.

There was a decent sized handbag which when she opened, found several more goodies. Sarah opened the makeup case and at my instruction, lifted the eye-shadow panel to find a professional lock picking toolset. The lipstick doubled up as a stun gun and there was also pepper spray, a pack of gum that exploded when set on a fuse, a glasses case which held extra bullets for her gun and also an I-pod which doubled up as a listening device when the headphones were plugged in and one of the radio beads was planted somewhere. "I love it!" She squealed then practically leaped at me.

"Thank Han." I grunted as she slammed into me. "He got me the contact."

"Thank you so much!" Sarah surprised everyone when she flung her arms around Han, who blinked in shock then slowly nodded his head, resting a hand on her back before she drew away. "Okay, who's next?" A present was launched into my lap by Sarah.

I smiled softly in confusion at the envelope but opened it, only to find a pair of plane tickets to Italy. Staring in shock I pulled them out, checking to make sure they were genuine before looking around. "Who was this?" I asked and Han gave a little smirk then looked at me. I stared at him. "We're going to Italy?" I asked, still gobsmacked as my heart began to pump with excitement.

"No, we're going travelling." Han answered quietly, leaning closer to me. "But Italy first." I'll admit, I squealed like a girl. Hands up to that. My arms flew forwards and I leaped onto Han, crushing him to me as he chuckled.

"Travelling? We're really going travelling? To see the world?" He nodded his head.

"Wherever you want to go." I beamed up at him, wriggling closer as his arms lifted me closer to him.

"Thank you so much Han." I murmured and he smirked smugly. When my present to Han was passed to him, I got off his lap and curled up on the sofa beside him, already thinking about all the places I wanted to go. Greece, Spain, Turkey, Germany, Poland, China, Brazil, everywhere! I can't wait, I really can't. Hold up, is Han opening my present? Oh no! Now I feel totally inferior.

Too late to take it back now, he's already opened it.

Han stared at the sketchbook, glanced to me then opened it. His fingers traced the lines of our faces, not missing a single detail as he slowly and every so attentively went through the pages. There were drawings of us, his favourite landmarks, times we went out together, some rare few happy childhood memories of his, some copies of photos of proud achievements of his like when he was in the military and other things.

I watched him all the while and I could tell that this little book now meant more to him than any million dollar gift I could have bought him. It made me feel a little better about him spending ridiculous amounts of money taking me out and now this amazing around the world tour he was planning. He better know that I'm not letting him pay for everything, I can't expect that of him.

When he got about two thirds of the way through I rested my head on his shoulder as he flicked through the blank pages. "For later." I told him simply and he turned to look at me. He whispered a thank you in Korean and I smiled to him, gazing into his eyes before closing my own and touching my lips to his.

For once dad said nothing, although I could sense everyone watching us. Suddenly I heard Victoria chuckle but I still didn't pull away from Han though I heard perfectly what she said. "I think they're going to be just fine."

* * *

 **I do too. Hey guys, chapters are beginning to dry up, the next will be the last one, I'm afraid. :(**


	16. Te Amo e Fine

Italy, we're finally here, we're finally here! Oh my goodness, I _have_ to try the ice cream! I don't care if it's January, Italian ice cream is apparently amazing and I am going to sample it myself. Han didn't take me to a hotel, in fact, he took me to his home. He has a home in Italy. Did not know that. Wait, hang on...no.

He has a _mansion_.

"Uh, Han?" He looked back at me then smirked at my awe filled expression. My eyes snapped to his. "Exactly how rich _are_ you?" He shrugged then held out a hand to me so I took it, winding my fingers through his.

"Richer than you." He answered simply and I laughed.

"Well, that's not entirely difficult to be fair." I paused then regarded him curiously. "How many homes do you own?"

"Several." He replied with another shrug. "In different places." I slowly began to beam.

"I love having a filthy rich boyfriend. Does this mean you have loads of cars too?" He laughed.

"A few."

"Can I play with them?"

"No." I pouted but he whirled me around and picked me up easily, carrying me into his mansion as he smirked. "You stole my car last time, I'm not letting you anywhere near them."

"Hey, I gave it back to you!" I retorted simply as he dropped his bag on the ground then began to carry me upstairs. I gave him a seductive look. "Already thinking ahead are we? If you're heading down that road then I insist you make me a drink beforehand." He laughed then leaned forwards, whispering huskily in my ear.

"Later. Right now I want to show you something." I gave him a look but he said nothing more, merely carried me in his arms. Something began to play on my mind, an insistent tugging until finally, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Han, what exactly went on between you and Kin? It's just she said something to me that indicated that you two were back together...well...before we broke up temporarily." I swallowed and bit my lip, watching Han carefully as he continued to look a head.

"We met again in China whilst I was hired for a job. It had been several years since I had last met her, which was when I ended our relationship but then she seemed to keep on reappearing, following me. I understand now it was because Ricardo wanted to know my whereabouts but nothing happened, Natalia. I promise." At ease I smiled at Han then nodded my head, settling it on his shoulder as he then carried me out onto a rather impressive landing then stopped to face a wall with an intricately detailed picture of Venice painted with acrylics, hued mostly in gold as it was lit at night. My mouth fell open.

"That's mine!" I tumbled out of his arms, staring at it then looked down the hall to see another one of my pieces, an autumn tree of vibrant colour and opposite that there was a smaller set of charcoal drawings set behind gold picture frames. "But…they all went to auction." I spun around to face him, eyes wide in shock. "You bought them?" Han nodded his head.

"I wanted them." He murmured softly, stepping a little closer. "I bought a lot of your work, Natalia Sophie Francesca Moses." I could only continue to stare at Han as he placed his hands on my waist and stepped right up close to me, his voice soft and calm as he looked down to me. "Sometimes I could not make it to your auctions, so I would send someone else instead to buy the piece no matter the price." I blinked at him.

"But…please tell me you didn't place stupid amounts of money on things I would have just given to you?" I pleaded with him, lifting my hands to cup his neck. "You only had to ask if you wanted one."

"Natalia, art is your work and life, I wanted to support you in it. I knew you would get suspicious if I bought them at the prices _I_ thought they were worth, so I only bid as high as I needed to." A smile tugged on my lips as I glanced back over my shoulder to the Venice piece. "And sometimes I notified art collectors of your work, they are very interested to meet you. There is someone who wants to showcase your work professionally at an event. I told him I would give you his contact details."

Have I mentioned that I flipping loved this guy? He…he bought my pieces. Not just to give me money when I desperately needed it but because he wanted them and also wanted to support my passion for art.

For a long time I said nothing, merely stared at him and he slowly began to frown with concern. "Natalia? Are you angry?"

"Angry?" I laughed, shaking my head. "Han, you're a damn complicated guy, you know that? There I am thinking I had you all figured out then you throw this at me? Hell, you're going to be keeping _me_ on my toes, aren't you?" He smirked at me then tugged me closer, holding me tightly. "So twinkle toes, how about that drink?"

Without a word Han swept me up and carried me into a room, kicking the door firmly shut behind us as our lips locked into a fiery dance for dominance.

* * *

 **And there it is. The end of the sequel to The Great Seduction. I hope you guys all enjoyed, thank you so much for all of your support, it really has been a blast writing for you all. I don't know if there will be a threequel but hey, stranger things have happened :D See y'all later!**


End file.
